


After Dark

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [16]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Adult x teenage who's seventeen, Affection, Alcohol, Although not all the chapters in this Fanfiction are like that, Attraction, Beers, Black Character(s), Bleeding, Blood, Blowjobs, Blushing, Brotherly Love, Cigarettes, Comfort Sex, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Dark Stuff, Don't like it then don't read, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional hurting, Emotions, Especially inner ones, Eventual Romance, Eventually more sexual stuff, Except for one white girl, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, His brothers and Lamar taking care of him, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Intimacy, Joking Around, Kissing, M/M, Making Love [eventually], Male Bonding, Memories [mostly bad], Older man/younger guy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Referenced Switching, References to Depression, References to rape in the past, Referencing sex with a teenager, Relationship(s), Sad [at times], Scars, Secret Relationship, Secretly depressed, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sleep deprived [which leads to peaceful sleeping], Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut [in chapter two and then later on], Some Humor, Staring, Talking, Tears, Teasing, There's police and a detective in this, Thinking, Touching, Warm, With his emotional state of mind, also teenage prostitution and stealing, bisexual guys, closeness, for love between them too, hopeful and happy ending, male oc also has brothers, male oc is a powerbottom, mental issues, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'In spite of how the world decides to see my life. Would I still have a chance for us to say goodbye? Over and over again. If I decide to burn instead of fading out, I still would like the chance for us to say goodbye.. Over and over again.. If we can be found, we sure can get lost. Through all the madness of falling in love. If we're truly lost, I don't want to be found. Here dying alone. The stain of red that colors the pavement. Painted with the blood of somebody you love. Is this the sacrifice for the broken. Losing the purest of what's in your heart.'
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton & Original Male Character(s), Franklin Clinton/Original Male Character(s) of Color, Lamar Davis & Original Female Character(s), Lamar Davis & Original Male Character(s), Lamar Davis & Original Male Character(s) of Color, Lamar Davis & Original Teenager Character(s), Lamar Davis/Original Male Character(s), Lamar Davis/Original Male Character(s) of Color, Lamar Davis/Original Teenager Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Teenager Character(s)/Original Male Adult Character(s) [not romantic, Original Male Teenager Character(s)/Original Male Teenager Character(s), Referenced Franklin Clinton/Original Male Character(s), really just sexual]
Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194918
Kudos: 2





	1. Just Strangers

Ray opened his eyes, waking up, slowly and getting out of bed. Now he was putting on his clothes. He is wearing a black hoodie with black slightly ripped jeans and black converse. He made sure that he had his phone, cigarettes, and the rest of his cash on him. In his pockets. Before he left. 

He leaves, walking down the street, that he normally was on in the mornings. He had to get somewhere, not wanting to be late. He puts on his headphones, as he's listening to music. He was quiet and silent, while he listened to his music again now. 

Ray avoided any cops that he saw. He didn't want to deal with the police. 

They'd arrest him, if he was seen. He doesn't need a record right now. They are after him for prostitution and stealing. 

He sighed, as he easily walked on the other side of a wall. 

Those two guys don't notice him. 

'Dumbasses..' he thought, with sarcasm and bitterness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar was sipping his second beer while watching a match from the tv above that bar desk. 

He had tried chatting with some chick earlier, but since there weren't any catches, he turned to follow the sports game. Football, with his favorite team.

That game was getting intense. Those people in the bar following it began to cheer their teams, Lamar among them. 

This atmosphere was slowly turning into an aggressive one. 

These people, mostly guys, were starting to bark and yell. Even pushing and threatening. 

Lamar was ripped off his stool and pulled in the fight.

Eventually, he leaves, wanting to get out of there.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ray hummed to himself, then he puts his hood on, upwards now. So now his dreads and face wasn't visible, slightly. He walks down the street, like he always does. 

He walked past another dark-skinned guy, who's tall (like himself, although he is two inches shorter than this male), and is older than him. 

Ray eyed him, for a second, then he kept walking. He disappeared around an alleyway, before he was fully gone from that guy's sight.

Lamar had a black, slightly swollen eye. 

His shoulders were slouched, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. 

He glanced shortly at the teen passing him, not thinking about it much. He kept walking home.

Ray didn't think much about that guy ethier. He just kept walking as he let out a breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was so short xD Hopefully the next chapter will be longer [which it should be] 💙 I hope that you all liked/enjoyed reading it anyway 💜💚


	2. That Night ♡

_Lamar glanced shortly at the teen passing him, not thinking about it much. He kept walking home._

_Ray didn't think much about that guy ethier. He just kept walking as he let out a breath._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Nights Later -_ **

Lamar wanted to get some, because he was lacking sex lately. 

He goes into a hotel. That is owned by a man, who gives others (guys and girls, although mostly females) to men for money. Like a 'whore house’, but better than that, in other guys’ opinions. It's near Strawberry street (where Lamar's place is) and far away from the Vanilla Unicorn. 

This taller dark-skinned male walked in there, when it's night, dark out. A chilly breeze outside too. 

Lamar decided to try here, instead of going to a strip club or getting a prostitute on the street. 

After Lamar had paid, he was sent to a room. Where he closed the door behind himself and sat down on the edge of that bed. He looked around as he waited now.

Lamar tapped his fingers on the bed, feeling the fabric of the mattress. It felt cheap, but still soft, comfy. He wondered where he could get these sheets.

A teenage guy came in, who has long dark brown dreads (that are tied back) and dark skin (like him). He looked to be sixteen or seventeen. "Hello.."

That older guy seemed familiar to Ray, although he didn't know how or really remembered where he had seen him before, so he decided not to think about it too much. Or put much mind to this. He focused on what he was here for.

Ray noticed that shocked and surprised expression from this older male. "Oh, you must've been expecting a young female, right? Well, most of them are busy and the others are resting. I would like to keep it that way. My boss probably didn't tell you, before taking your money. Sorry about that, he doesn't like to lose clients. Anyway.." 

This younger male got closer to Lamar, as he walked over to him. "..so do you want me to suck your dick? Or did you want to fuck me..?" His voice was slightly quiet and his eyes darkened, faded. Like he was just used to this.

Lamar was confused when a guy had walked in.

\- "'Ey, wrong room, A-Ah' didn't order-"

He was cut off when that guy began to talk, to explain himself.

Then Lamar realized from his voice, his appearance, that the guy was just a kid. A teen. 

Lamar blinked a few times, a tint of guilt crawling into his mind.

But damn he was still horny. He really needed this. So, when the teen made his offers, Lamar chose one he thought he could handle.

\- "U-uhm..blow me.." Lamar stammered. He thought 'how would a mouth matter? It's the same with girls and guys, right?' His shaft was soft from disappointment and embarrassment of the situation, not knowing if it was going to change.

Ray didn't mind it, although this wasn't the usual reaction that he gets, most guys want him to get even closer (over to them) already. He decided to talk, say his name to him. 

"Name's Ray." he told him. He knew that he still had to do something. His boss might get mad.. he wasn't fully sure because this has never happened before. 

After he heard that older male's voice, he snapped out of it. He nodded at that, quietly, getting close again to him. He kneeled down. “..yeah, I'm actually not in the mood to be fucked, so I'II just suck you off instead." 

He got on his knees, in between this older male's legs. He started undoing those jeans and unzipped them. 

Lamar wasn't used to introductions, but it oddly made him feel more comfortable to know what to call this kid.

\- "I'm L.." He told him in return, still saving his privacy.

He was nervous when Ray began to unzip his jeans, but he didn't stop him. He swallowed hard, looking at the walls. He never had a sexual favor from a guy before and he didn't know if he liked it. 

Ray noticed that this older dark-skinned guy, 'L' as he called himself, was still tense. 

"Just relax.." he said, quietly, to him. In a comforting tone of voice, in a way to get him to be calm, since forcing someone into something wasn't really his style. Although he was not used to this, with how that guy acted. It's strange, new. He tries not to think about it, pulling down those jeans and boxers. He breathed silently. 

He leans down. He licked that shaft, as he stroked it, then he put that dick in his mouth. He puts it down his throat. He bobs his head, upwards and downwards, in a slight rhythm.

Lamar tried to block from his mind that it was a guy doing this. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. 

When Ray took his shaft in that hand, it felt so soft and warm to Lamar. He grunted softly, feeling how Ray stroked his dick just right. Just the way he wanted it without asking. Most of his one-night-stands with women were almost them ruining the fun each time when they used his shaft like an inflation pump. 

Lamar tried to shake these distracting thoughts away.

Then he felt Ray's hot lips close over his dick. He let a pleased hum out. Quiet moans and pants were starting to leave him when Ray was sucking him.

After awhile (it seemed like), Ray felt L touch him, gently, softly. He kept going, as he licked down this hardening erection, within his mouth. 

Ray noticed that, thinking about it. He was shocked about how L touched him, of affection and in a nice way, with a gentle grip. 

Although even through the slight shock, it made Ray feel some happiness and relief. His heartbeat being calm. It was a good change of pace from how he's usually handled. Which was rough and unkind. 

He hummed quietly against the shaft, sending vibrations through that erection. He felt the older male put a hand on his head. He was thankful that this other guy was touching these dreads, his hair, nicely. Instead of roughly. He hated that. He especially dislikes when others pull his dreads, because it hurts, also he's most likely to get startled and accidentally choke. Not like the other guys cared much.. He appreciated this slight gentle touch that he is getting now. 

It was nice. After that thought, he snapped out of it and focused again. He still sucked that shaft, slowly. 

Lamar had dared to look down at Ray. Shockingly, he wasn't repelled by the kid. Instead, he thought he was great at this, and a bit cute. He liked his hair, so he carefully snuck his hand down to touch and feel these dreads. He was relaxed, his shaft twitching and hardening.

He didn't like the blowjobs gross and rough, he preferred when they were comfortable for the one sucking him as well. He took a gentle grip from Ray's head, focusing back on that blow, moaning softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eventually, L came into the younger male's mouth. 

Ray pulled away, swallowing it all down. He was breathing in a quiet way again now. 

Lamar was panting, satisfied from the act. His eyes were on Ray.

Without even thinking about it further, he pulled out his wallet, handing him a 50 dollar bill.

\- "Ah' know it ain't much, but ya deserve it.." He told him, giving Ray a tip, some money. 

Ray blinked, not used to that ethier, although he said what he thought anyway. "..thanks."

\- "It gets ya a warm meal, 'tleast.." Lamar said, then he thought about it. He felt slightly sorry for him. He didn't think that such a kid should be doing this.

Ray felt warmth in him, for some reason, he wanted to know what that felt like. 

They were staring at each other for awhile. 

Ray snaps out of it again, when he saw something now. 

That L had got off there and walked away.

Ray noticed L about to leave. Something in Ray made him stop L from leaving. Especially out of his life. 

He saw that this older guy was at the door already, about to open it. "Wait!" He got up and ran over to him. He stopped him, gripping L's arm. He had wrapped his own arms around it, hugging that arm. 

Then, his eyes widened, slightly. When he realized what he had done just then. He released him. He even had a slight blush now.

Although he let out a relief breath when L stayed where he was. 

Ray looked upwards at him. Just a bit, since L was only slightly taller than him. Not by much though. 

He stared into L's eyes. His own eyes held a look of desperation, wanting to be close to someone else. But not a sexual relationship. Not yet anymore. Even if they had done something like that already. He finally talked, saying what he thought to him.

"Can I have your number..? So that we can hang out sometime. I-I wanna be your friend.." he said to L now. 

'What the hell am I doing?' he thought, to himself. Though this is how he really felt. That's all he wants, for now, is to be close to him. Without it being sexual. Just that. Not like the other guys. He wanted a different relationship with him. Something about L made him feel something, he wants to find out what that is, and to do this he needs to get closer to him. Naturally, slowly. He wanted to get to know him. 

Lamar was about to leave when he felt a desperate yank on his arm and Ray's call. He was startled a bit, and he turned to look at him, confused. His acting reminded him of Chop when the rottweiler was just a puppy. Desperate for care and loving. He raised his brows slowly, waiting for what Ray wanted from him. It was his number. 

A gentle smile grew on Lamar's lips. 

\- "Is that it, kid? Hey, ya good, Ah'd love to hang out, have a beer or two- wait, can ya have beer? Anyway, Ah'll bring ya soda if nothing else.." he grinned. He took his phone out, exchanging numbers with him.

\- "Ya can call me Lamar." Now he gave his name to Ray. 

\- "And if ya need anythin' else, getting into trouble or somethin', Ah've gotchu." Lamar told him. Even though they had barely met, Lamar felt responsible for this teen, he wanted to keep him safe.

Ray let a slight smile get on his own lips, feeling slight happiness, as he heard him. 

He listened to what he had to say, all of it. He was also glad to get his number and name. 

They said goodbye to each other, for now.

After that, Lamar leaves. Ray watched him as he walked out.

Lamar couldn't get that smile off his face. He felt sort of proud of himself, proud of what he did. He felt like a good person for awhile there. Maybe he was.

He headed home, happy and satisfied. 

After Lamar was gone, Ray was leaving himself. He was heading back to his place as well. He also kept his smile, that was slightly there. 


	3. His Faded Mind, Thinking, & Missing Him

**_Next day, late evening now -_ **

Ray was having one of his moments, he was in a certain mood. That he can't describe himself. He felt emotional, but he couldn't cry. He wouldn't. Like he can't feel anything, right now. He would write down what he's feeling, if he wanted to. But he doesn't. Instead he just stays there, in his thoughts. He hadn't taken his pills yet. 

He locked himself in his room (even if he was alone there anyway). He had his knife and he reached over. He cuts himself, slitting his wrists, each of them. He was bleeding badly now, his blood dripped down his arms. He lays on the bed, on his back. He was staring at the ceiling, his mind faded, with every second. 

After awhile, he gets off there. He cleaned off his knife, putting it away and back into the nightstand drawer. He takes care of his bloody wounds. He wraps white bandages around them, they get slightly stained in crimson red. Because of his blood. He took two pills and swallowed them down with a cold glass of water. He stared quietly, at the mirror, at himself. 

Eventually, after that, he was drinking two bottles of beer. He was slowly getting drunk. He puts on his black hoodie (making sure that the sleeves are down, so no one could see what he did, hurting himself) and converse. He put his phone and pack of cigarettes in a pocket of the jeans that he was wearing. He tied his dreads back. 

Then, he grabbed another bottle of beer. He walked out the door and down the street.

Ray saw that there weren't many others around, just him. 

It was sundown, the sky having reds and purples. Soon enough that would be dark blues, eventually black. It seemed like he was very quiet as his stare was on there. 

Ray silently watched everything around him. He kept walking, until he came across a familiar place. 

He goes into the abandoned building and onto the roof, being high upwards. There was nothing but silence. It's nice. 

He drank his beer, halfway down. He kept thinking, to himself. He drinks the rest of it, then he drops that empty bottle. He was watching it fall. Until it hits the ground and breaks, shattered into broken pieces. He was taking out these cigarettes, grabbing only one and putting this small box away. 

Ray put that in his mouth, in between his lips. He took out a lighter and lit it. He gazed at the fire, flames. He smoked it. Inhale, exhale. He pulled it away. He let that ash fall from the cigarette.

After he was done smoking, at the end, Ray puts it out. 

Ray got on the edge of that roof. He was standing there now. He walks over, slowly and turns around. Still on that edge of it. 

It was like an adrenaline rush, one misstep and he could fall. To his death, to his end.. 

He closed his eyes, for just a second. Silently. Not caring about anything. He wasn't worried about whether he fell off. He didn't feel like he was falling apart again. He felt peaceful. Truly at peace, if even for a little bit. He thought of a saying that he liked 'it's like you're screaming, but no one can hear', it was a nice quote.. he thinks so anyway. He wondered what it felt like, to not feel anything. He knew that he can't be like that. He was too into his feelings and emotions (secretly), to act that way. Because he's in an emotional state of mind, at times. Not fully realizing it either. 

Ray sighed in a soft, low way. He opened them, these shaded dark brown eyes. Like his hair, those long dreads. His dark skin similarly compared. 

He gets off there now. He stands in the middle area. He laid down. He breathed, calm and quiet. 

Strangely enough, he thinks about Lamar, that other male. He smiled softly. He hummed a bit, closing his eyes again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There's a cold, chilly breeze out there. It'll also be dark soon enough. 

Ray was alone, by himself. Everything around him was silent, very quiet. He loved that silence, it was peaceful. 

Although it caused him to think, being deep in his thoughts. It seemed like. After that, after awhile of quietness, he decided to listen to music to calm him down. 

He put on headphones and listened to that music, which calmed him. He closed his eyes and hummed softly with it.

' _In spite of how the world decides to see my life. Would I still have a chance for us to say goodbye? Over and over again. If I decide to burn instead of fading out, I still would like the chance for us to say goodbye.. Over and over again.. If we can be found, we sure can get lost. Through all the madness of falling in love. If we're truly lost, I don't want to be found. Here dying alone. The stain of red that colors the pavement. Painted with the blood of somebody you love. Is this the sacrifice for the broken. Losing the purest of what's in your heart._ '

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_That night -_ **

Ray was in his bed, again now, deeply asleep. 

Although, it wasn't peaceful. 

He was shaking and trembling, sweating. He's having a nightmare. It was bad, filled with coldness, darkened and a bitter feeling surrounded it. 

Ray wakes up, slowly. He breathed quietly. His eyes were shut tightly, until he opened them. 

He gets out of that bed, pulling those blankets off. He felt too warm right now. He goes into the bathroom. He glanced at the mirror, for a second. He looked at himself. He washed his face with some water from the sink. He dried off with a small towel as well. 

"That damn nightmare again. It never seems to end." he said, in a quiet voice, a silent tone. 

Then, he walked out of there and down these stairs, heading into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water, opening it. He drank that cold, refreshing water down. He feels better already. He had to. Since he needs to head to work in only a few hours. Until he remembered that he didn't have to, because his boss wanted only the girls to work then. So he had free time later. He tries to relax. He stayed there, standing for awhile now.

Ray thinks to himself, eventually he snapped out of these thoughts. He had also heard someone behind him. He knew who it was, but he still tensed slightly. 

"Ray, are you okay?" His brother, Riley, asked him. 

Ray almost snapped. Until he realized who he was talking to again. He calmed down and sighed softly, silently. Then, he talked. "I'm thinking, that's all. I'II be fine, don't worry about me, Ri." he said to him. 

Riley didn't seem convinced, still worried and concerned for him. But he didn't voice his thoughts, sighing himself, in a soft way. "Alright then, but if you ever need to talk about something, I'm here for you. Always." 

Ray smiled, his eyes softened, as he turned around and stared at him. "Thanks." He really did appreciate it. 

That made Riley feel happiness again, as he had a slight smile again. Like he always does. 

These two brothers truly do care for each other.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After awhile, Ray goes back into his room. 

Ray was lying in his bed, deep in his thoughts, as he stared at the ceiling. He thought about how darker, colder that he actually is. That this silence around him wasn't so quiet anymore, with his mind always filled with these thoughts. Of usually Lamar now, mostly anyway. Sometimes it's about himself. Maybe what's different is just him, nothing else. 

He sighed softly, trying not to think about it. He started thinking about that older male, Lamar Davis, again now. 

Eventually, he puts on his headphones (which are black and have skulls on them), as he was listening to music. He falls asleep again, after awhile. It was slightly peaceful, in that night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar was having a couple of beers, sitting in his backyard, watching the sundown. 

Chop was with him, whining for attention. 

So Lamar took the rottweiler's face in his hands, rubbing his cheeks and scratching his ears, staring into those chocolate brown eyes.

\- "Ya so lucky, boy.. Wouldn't know a thing 'bout the crazy shit happenin' out there." Lamar talked to the dog. 

Chop wiggled his cropped nub of a tail, licking Lamar's hand before sitting down.

\- "Yeah, Ah' gotchu, boy.." Lamar hummed.

Lamar looked at the horizon, where this sky was slowly changing colors. 

It reminded him of that night. When he had been heading over there, walking to the hotel to have some fun. It was getting late then, just like now. 

He released Chop from his grip and brought the bottle of beer to his lips, taking a sip.

His thoughts trailed on Ray, again. He kind of missed the boy. Not the sexual favors, but he wondered how he was. Was he safe, was he okay? 

Lamar's smile was fading when he thought about him while he was slightly zoned out.


	4. Cold and Honest Truth & Chocolate Covered Sweet Sticks

_His thoughts trailed on Ray, again. He kind of missed the boy. Not the sexual favors, but he wondered how he was. Was he safe, was he okay?_

_Lamar's smile was fading when he thought about him while he was slightly zoned out._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Hours later again, afternoon now -_ **

Ray texted Lamar. 'Wanna hang out? I have some time before I need to work.'

He really wanted to see him again.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Lamar was exercising at home when he got a text. 

Chop was laying down under the table and the buzz of that phone made the rottie tilt his head.

Lamar picked the phone up, feeling slightly cheered up and even happy, by who had texted him.

'Sure thing, Ray. Just tell me where we meet.' he texted back.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Ray smiled slightly, when Lamar had sent him a text back. 

He thinks for a second, then he was texting him again, telling Lamar where to meet him.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

They walked around, on a street now. 

Ray started talking. "What's wrong? You're so quiet right now. Not into guys younger than you?" he teased him, with a slight smile. 

Even if their relationship was different, Ray can't stop how he acts like, which is flirtatious and slightly sexual in nature. Something he was just used to being too. 

Lamar was trying to remain cool, but when Ray began to tease him, he started to stammer and blush. 

\- "If ya need money, we don't need to take it that far, kid." Lamar told him, honestly. 

\- "Ya look worn out, have you had food?" he asked 

"Yeah, I have. Relax, I was just joking..sorry.." Ray became distant, not liking the way that Lamar acted or treated him, for a second there. He decided not to act this way and to talk instead. 

"I've met plenty of guys, where that's basically their fetish. A young guy, who's not innocent anymore, but slightly looks it. A teenager who is mature, in personality, yet younger in appearance. Although, some of my clients have dropped me, because I'm getting too old for them.." Ray said to him.

Lamar thought it was sad to hear his story.

\- "That sucks, kid.." He sighed.

\- "Some people are sick like that..getting their kicks out of.. Man Ah' can't even talk about it.." Lamar ranted.

\- "A young guy like you should be livin' the best life and buildin' your own life.. Not to fulfill some pervs' fantasies.." he said, though he was now regretting his own decision to let the kid do him.

Ray heard that, nodding slightly. But he didn't know if he could. He said something to Lamar again. He talked openly to him. "You probably have many questions for me. I'II answer one of them that's maybe on your mind. I've been doing this, since I was fourteen. So it's been awhile, three years. My mother had died and my father ran out. My older brother, Rio was working very hard, but it wasn't enough. I needed to get us cash. But I was too young, to get a job. So, one day, I just decided to do this instead.." Ray was quick to change the subject, before Lamar could say anything. He saw something and ran over to a small store. "They have pocky sticks again. Wait here?" 

After that, Ray walked in there, alone.

Lamar was shocked to hear Ray's reveal. He didn't even have words for it before Ray rushed towards a small store. 

He followed him. He didn't know what these 'pocky sticks' were, but he nodded.

Ray started talking to the liquor store's cashier. 

Lamar could hear and see everything from where he was standing. 

Ray leaned over the glass counter. He was short on cash. But he also wanted this treat, especially since he knew that today was gonna be hard. He hasn't fully healed from the rough sex that he had to endure yesterday afternoon. 

He decided to flirt, to get what he wanted. It was just an instinct, natural now. He gave a smirk to the mid 20s guy behind this counter that he was leaning on. 

"Hey~ Do you mind giving this candy at a lower price? You know that I'm good for it~" He knew that this could be really good or bad in what could happen. He didn't care at the moment. 

That guy got a disgusted look, pushing him away. "Stay the hell away from me, fag." 

Ray smirked jokingly now. "Fine, you meanie." He paid for the candy, which was seven dollars. 

While the guy was bagging it, glancing down, Ray put his hands over his head and looked sideways, with a clearly hurt look. When Ray noticed that Lamar was looking, he faked a smile to him. 

If his older brother was here, Rio would've probably kicked this guy's ass for talking to him in that way. But he wasn't. 

So Ray didn't bother to think about it. Sure that it hurt his feelings and he hated it, but what could he do about this?

Nothing much would change of that, with what happens, it wouldn't be different. Usually it was a 50/50% chance each time, ethier they'll become really flirty and aroused or get angry at him. It's nothing new. 

Lamar followed at what Ray was doing, feeling pity that he had to work for candy like this.

This cashier's reaction left Lamar shocked. 

Was this how gays were treated? He felt angered, but kept it to himself.

He waited for Ray.

Ray liked being with Lamar, just hanging out with him. He didn't have to do stuff like that around this other male. It was nice, a different way of pace, that he wasn't familiar with but he was slowly getting comfortable. He let himself feel happy, for once. 

He snapped out of it, after this thought. He grabbed the bag and walked back out, to Lamar.

\- "Man, what a douche.." Lamar leered at the cashier before walking with Ray.

Ray nodded at that, agreeing with him. He heard Lamar ask him if he was okay. 

"Hm? Oh, I'm alright. That's normal to me. That and other stuff, but it's whatever.." This younger male shrugged his shoulders.

Lamar gave a worried look to him. But he didn't say more of it when Ray shrugged it off as well. 

After a brief silence, curiosity got Lamar.

\- "So uh.. those.. poke sticks? What are they?"

Ray smiled at that, he reached into the bag, and opened it. That red box. "Pocky sticks. They're candy. Chocolate covered sticks." he told him, taking one out. He gave it to Lamar. "Try it." 

He usually doesn't share his favorite candy with others (except for his brothers), but he liked Lamar. So that's what he did.

Lamar shrugged but he took one of the fragile sticks between his fingers. He turned it in his fingers a few times before putting it in his mouth. He tasted the melting chocolate before he bit a piece, munching it.

Ray had a piece of that candy himself, with a smile, before he closed the box again. He puts it back in the bag too. 

Then, he felt someone behind him. He turned around, noticing an older white guy. 

"Hello again, Francis. What may I do for you?" he asked him. 

This man was horny, Ray notices it and the fact that he was ignoring Lamar, pretending that he wasn't there, his full attention on this teenage male. 

"You know. Can we head somewhere else?" 

Ray sighed softly. "You're hopeless. I'm not even working yet. But for you, just this once." 

He acted like he was having a casual conversation with an old friend. He wasn't in the mood, but he needed money anyway. What he had wasn't exactly gonna get him enough food to last. His older brother doesn't get a lot of money anyway, after all. Not that he minds much but still. 

Ray gives the bag with his candy to Lamar. "I'II be right back. Wait here for me again." 

After that, he walked away with the man and disappeared behind a wall.

Lamar wasn't blind to the emotion in the white guy's eyes. He felt disgusted by it. He didn't feel right to let that teenager just leave and be mauled by strangers who may have an STD or even worse.

\- "Wait-" He tried to stop them, sighing.

Ray goes into an alleyway, with this man, as he leaned against another wall. "So I'm not wanting to get fucked right now." He knew that Francis was reasonable, willing to make deals, if the teenager wasn't feeling well for something. "How much will a blowjob get me?" 

"You're good at it, so how about 40$?" 

"Sure, that's perfect." 

After saying that, Ray got down on his knees again, as this man undid his pants. 

Francis let out a moan, as Ray took him in his mouth. "Fuck, you're so good~ With that mouth of yours~" 

Ray focused, while thinking about something else, other than this. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

After a minute or so, Ray was finished sucking him off and he was paid. 

Ray put that cash in his pocket, then he walked out of there, as Francis was still in afterglow. He didn't want to stay there, to wait for him. He spit on the ground and wiped his mouth, rolling his eyes. 

Then, he walks back over to Lamar.

"Sorry that I took so long. Man, I need a drink." Ray used two dollars on the vending machine now, to get a coca cola soda. 

He hoped that Lamar hadn't sensed any emotion, of a darkening mood, off him.

\- "Is cool." Lamar hummed, watching Ray. He felt pity for the boy again.

Ray opened it and drank his soda down, taking each sip, slowly. 

He was thirsty and needed to get that taste out of his mouth. It was basically a win-win situation. 

Ray noticed that Lamar was staring at him again. He smiled at that. 

This time, it was genuine and real, not fake like the other one. Not a 'I'm okay' smile. With him, he was slightly happy and gladly showed it.

Lamar smiled a bit back to him.

\- "Y'know, Ah' could've bought that for ya." 

"Thanks, yeah, I'II remember that next time." Ray still wasn't used to that, although he liked this. He looked at him again, quietly. "Come on, let's head to my place." he said, walking now, as Lamar followed behind him. 

They walk down the street. 

Lamar kept his head up, wanting to make sure not any more strangers would come up to the teenager. He felt the need to protect him. 

Ray had a slight smile. When he noticed that. 

Now both dark-skinned guys headed there, to Ray's place. 


	5. Late Night Talk & These Twins

_Ray looked at him again, quietly. "Come on, let's head to my place." he said, walking now, as Lamar followed behind him._

_They walk down the street._

_Lamar kept his head up, wanting to make sure not any more strangers would come up to the teenager. He felt the need to protect him._

_Ray had a slight smile. When he noticed that._

_Now both dark-skinned guys headed there, to Ray's place._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ray walked into the apartment and shut the door behind them. 

Another guy came out of the kitchen. It was Ray's younger twin brother. 

"Lamar, this is my brother, Riley." Ray said, then he looked at the other male. "Riley, this is Lamar. A good friend of mine." 

Riley smiled warmly. "Hey, I hope that Ray hasn't caused you any trouble." he said, sarcastically at the end. 

Ray had a small smile, as he pushed him, playfully. 

Riley just kept his smile. "Just relax, you two. Dinner will be done in a few minutes." 

Ray glanced at Lamar. 

"You'll love the food. It'll be delicious, as always. My brother is a great cook, after all." 

Riley smiles at Ray's words. 

"Oh and Rio won't be home for an hour or so, Ray. He's still out." 

Ray nodded at that. "Alright." 

Riley nods his head as well, after that he goes back to cooking in the kitchen.

Not only did they look identical to each other, but these two brothers also dressed similarly. Ray is wearing a gray sweater with black jeans, while Riley had on a purplish blue sweater and gray jeans.

Lamar had to blink when he saw Ray's brother, Riley. No, it wasn't a reflection, but another one. He gave a nod as a greetment to the teen.

\- "'Sup." he hummed with a low voice.

He wondered what kind of brother this Rio was, but he shrugged the thought off to follow Ray again.

Ray let his gaze fall on Lamar. 

He steals one of his older brother's beers (he knew that Rio wouldn't notice or be mad about it anyway). Then, he walked out onto the balcony. 

Instead of sitting on the couch, Lamar also follows him out there. 

After they're outside, Ray was closing the glass door as well. 

Ray drank that beer, until it's empty. 

He puts it down on the ground. He takes out a cigarette and lit this with a lighter. He puts it back in his pocket, before starting to smoke. 

This whole time, there was silence between them. 

Ray inhaled and exhaled twice, as he smoked. 

He talked again, eventually. "You have probably noticed or haven't, I don't know. But my brothers, Riley and Rio have no idea what I do. I'd like for you to not say anything to them. Keep it a secret, please?"

Lamar wasn't exactly surprised that Ray smoked and drank. But it still kind of shocked him. Although being the way he is, he didn't get involved in the personal choice. 

When Ray finally talked, Lamar listened. He felt even more saddened that this boy had loving brothers, yet he worked on the streets. 

Lamar cleared his throat, sighing. 

\- "Ah' promise that, kiddo." he told him, truthfully.

Ray has another slight smile. "Thanks. I appreciate it, Lamar. More than you will ever know." After that, he closed his eyes, for a second. He was taking a breath, which usually relaxes him. 

\- "Have to do the least Ah' can." Lamar hummed, patting Ray's shoulder.

After awhile, Ray talked to him again. “It's probably strange to you, or at least it'll sound that way, but Riley is like my light in this life. If I didn't have my brother, my other half as they say, then I don't know what I would do. He keeps me going, every day. If he wasn't there, I don't think that I'd survive. Maybe I would..” he said, after that he got quiet at the end, cutting himself off. “..nevermind. You get what I'm saying anyway.” 

Lamar listened to him again, not thinking about his choices that far, but still feeling bad for his apathy. 

\- "Ah' gotchu." He gave an agreeing nod to his saying.

Ray hummed softly and quietly, in thought. He stared at this moonlight that shined down on him. 

That night is very dark, as always. It was nice and peaceful, also cold, for a bit. Which Ray loved. 

Lamar stayed watching Ray. He was trying to memorize every single detail of him. He kind of adored him. He was a good kid, he believed.

\- "Y'know.. If ya like dogs, Ah' have one. He's Chop, a rottie." Lamar explained to him, trying to fill the silence.

Ray smiled at him. 

He talked about how he loves dogs and would like to meet Chop sometime too.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Eventually, they went back inside. 

Lamar sits down on the couch. 

Ray also sat down, across from him, on a comfy chair. 

Riley came in, from the kitchen. “It has to cook for a little bit longer, sorry for the wait.” 

“It's alright, your food is always worth any wait.” Ray said to him. 

Riley has another smile, then he sits down on the ground, in between Ray's legs. His back was facing him. 

He looked for the remote, to turn on that tv, in front of them. 

“You're always so nice and warm, especially in heart. My little brother.” Ray told him. 

Riley had kept his smile. Until the end of it. “Hey! I know that you were born first, but I'm only five minutes younger than you!” 

Ray almost laughed, finding it cute, when his brother got flustered. He wrapped an arm around him, pulling Riley closer. He leaned over and against him. He holds Riley, as he puts his head on his brother's. He smiled a bit, warmly and brotherly. “I know.” he said to him. 

Riley had a confused expression, for a few seconds, then it became different. He also had a smile again, leaning against his brother as well. 

Lamar looked at them, chuckling softly at their messing around with each other. He was still sitting on that couch. 

These brothers stayed like this, for a bit longer, then Riley got off the ground. To get the food for them. 


	6. This Place Where Hatred Shows & His Sanity

There was a guy with dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair, very long dreads (that are tied back). He looked to be in his late 20s. He is wearing a dark gray hoodie, with a dark blue tank top under it, and gray ripped jeans. With gray timber boots as well. This black male was Ray's and Riley's older brother, Rio.

Rio walked into the prison, next to the police station. 

It made shivers run down his spine. Not any black guy likes to be even near this place, or there, let alone inside. 

After talking to a woman at the front desk, he headed somewhere else, where he was told to be. 

He had decided on something, after years of being quiet about it and avoiding this man. That guy had ruined their lives, especially Ray's. He had to talk to him. Let out all his anger and hatred towards him. 

Rio was always a peaceful, calm person, usually. But he can't around him. 

He walked over to a chair and sat down, grabbing a black phone near him. 

They were now face to face again, with a piece of thick glass separating them, from each other. 

Rio looked at him. 

This man had raven shaded hair with sapphire tinted eyes (also black glasses) and dark skin. 

He looks like a normal guy, who probably couldn't hurt anyone. 

Until you know what he did to be in jail.

“It's been awhile, Cole.” Rio had said. 

“Do you still feel anger towards me?” That man, Cole asked him. 

“I'm shocked that you have the guts to ask this. You're lucky I can't reach you. You were very fortunate enough that the police got to you before I did. Or you'd be dead. Me and Ray trusted you. I should have never let you or Isaac into our lives. Ray's life has been full of inner suffering and emotional pain, after what you had done. Do you know that or do you simply not care? He was young and you stole his innocence. You were supposed to be his teacher, he admired and cared about you. Yet you couldn't control your urges and sickening desires. You raped him. I couldn't save Ray or protect him, I was lucky to have saved Riley from Isaac. I'II never forgive you two. You'll never get out of here. Neither will Isaac. After what you guys caused. I'II be sure of it, Levi will too. I wish that I had killed you. Both of you went after my little brothers. You both made me sick and still do.” Rio said to him, as he talked in a low voice, his eyes darkened at the end. 

Cole remained emotionless and cold. 

Rio knew that this guy would and that if Isaac were here, he would be grinning, without remorse or regret. 

He still glared darkly. Then, he gets up, leaving from there. 

After all that, he walked out and down the street, heading back. He sighed quietly. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_An hour later -_ **

It's dark and cold out, when he gets there. 

Rio gets home and tries to relax now. 

His brothers noticed how tense he was, but they didn't question him about it, thankfully. 

It was a relief for Rio. Since he doesn't really want to talk right now. Although, he does hug both Ray and Riley, close to him again. 

Rio holds them for awhile, then he eventually pulls apart from each of his little brothers. 

He was glad that he has them, they're like his reason for staying happy and sane. 


	7. Older Brother

Rio leaned over, putting his hands against the sink. He washed his face with some cold water. He turned it off. Then, he rubbed his eyes, after that. 

He wished that he could sleep the day away in bed, with soft blankets surrounding him. 

But he knew that he needed to get going. 

Rio breathed quietly, again now, staring at himself in the mirror. 

He always felt sad on rainy days like this. It reminded him of that day.. 

Rio shaked his head, trying not to think about it. 

It's been three years, but he still thinks of it. 

He feels bad, like he didn't deserve to feel this way or to have any comfort, nor love. 

Because he let his younger brother get raped, by a man that he thought they could trust. Apparently not. That's what he found out too late. 

Rio lets his mind get faded, as he snapped out of these thoughts. 

He reached into the bathroom cabinet and grabbed something. He opened a bottle, taking his antidepressants that his doctor, Jinx had given him. It made him feel better and slightly sane, not sad. He put two pills in his mouth and drank them down with another bottle of water. 

After that, he takes off his sweatpants and boxers. He got in the shower, turning it on. 

That warm water goes down his body, on his dark skin and in those long black dreads. He was washing himself with soap. He rinsed off, before getting out, a few minutes later. 

Rio got dressed, putting fresh and clean clothing on. A black tank top with a dark gray unzipped jacket over it and gray slightly ripped jeans, also his black timber boots. 

He couldn't find his hairband, he can't tie his dreads back. So he just left them down. Hopefully they won't be in the way. 

Rio walks over to Ray and Riley, saying goodbye to them, as well as hugging each of his brothers. 

He watched while Ray sat down on the couch and Riley was leaving, heading to highschool. 

Rio had a small smile towards them. He says 'bye' to his younger brother one last time, then he leaves. He headed out, walking down the street. Thankfully it stopped raining. 

He looked down at his phone and noticed what time it was. He realized, only now, that he was late. He put that phone in the pocket of his jeans. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Rio was almost running, being slightly late for his job as a bartender. 

"Fucking hell..nearly there." 

He wasn't watching where he was going, as he ran into someone, a tall dark-skinned guy (like himself). He noticed that this male had a friend, a shorter guy, with him. He eyed them. He backed up, thankfully neither of them had fallen to the ground, from the impact. 

"Shit, I'm so sorry.." he said, to these two guys, mostly to the guy that he had ran into. 'I really need to watch where I'm going.' he thought, to himself, in his mind again. 

Lamar was talking to Franklin when he was suddenly almost knocked down by a man.

\- "Woah, hey!" Lamar raised his voice from being startled. When he realized it was an accident, he calmed down. He looked at the guy, getting a familiar feeling of him. For some reason.

\- "Is cool, man.." He hummed at his apologies. 

Rio realized that he's still late. "..I need to leave." He didn't stay and chat much. "Sorry again, bye." He ran again, he disappeared within two seconds and was gone now.

Before Lamar had a chance to say anything else, that man had continued going on his way.

Franklin glanced at Lamar before shrugging it off.

Rio kept running, until he was there, eventually anyway.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_Hours later -_ **

Lamar decided to visit Ray, instead of calling or texting him, this time. He was standing in front of the apartment door. He had knocked, although it was Riley who answered. 

"Oh, hey Lamar. You're probably here to see Ray. He isn't home yet. But why don't you come in? I almost got some food done, I'm making pasta.." Riley had smiled at him. 

Lamar rubbed his neck, chuckling awkwardly now. 

\- "Uhm, sure. If it's okay." he said to Riley.

Riley nodded at that, with a slight smile again. He closed the door, after he was inside. 

Lamar sat down and watched as the younger male cooked. 

Riley has another smile. He hummed softly. 

Then another male's voice was heard. 

A guy was walking down the hallway and into where the living room (near the kitchen) was. 

"Ri, have you seen where my hairtie or lighter is? I kinda need both right now." 

Riley talked, but he stays focused on the food that he is cooking. "Not really. Have you checked the bathroom?" 

"Yeah, already did.." That guy stopped talking, when he realized who was sitting on the couch. He had his eyes on him. "You again..?" Rio said as he was obviously confused, on why the male that he had seen earlier by the street, is now in his living room. 

Lamar got a better look at him now. 

Rio seems to be his age. He had his long, black dreads down and not tied back. He also seemed to not be wearing a lot. He was shirtless and barefoot. He only had on some black sweatpants, that are hanging low, showing off his v-line and slightly revealing gray boxers. 

His nicely darkened skin showed. He also has a silver chain necklace on. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, between his lips (that looked soft). His eyes are dark brown, as they stared deeply and silently at him (at Lamar). 

Lamar listened to the voice of this 'new guy'. He was sure that he had heard it before. When he saw the man, he pieced it together. 

He stood up, extending his hand for a shake.

\- "Uhm.. Ah'm..Lamar. Lamar Davis." he introduced awkwardly.

Rio was about to talk, to say his name too, until his younger brother interrupted him. Although he didn't mind it much (like Ray had too). 

"Oh, you two know each other?" Riley asked, as he walked out, for just a second. 

"Slightly." Rio replied at that. 

Riley nodded once more, then he was talking again. He explained and introduced them, to each other. "Rio, this is our friend, Lamar." He glanced at that other dark-skinned older male. "Lamar, this is my older brother and Ray's as well of course, Rio." 

"Nice to meet you." Rio said, to him, with a voice that was both kind and warm. 

Lamar drew his extended hand away, trying to brush it off as if it didn't happen. 

\- "Y-You too." he hummed back to Rio.

Rio just had a smile towards him. 


	8. Being Watched

**_Later that night -_ **

Ray was taking a shower now, letting that warm water fall down his soft skin and dark body. 

He hummed to himself again, then he washed his hair in his brother's strawberry soap (since he ran out of his own, he made a mental note to remember to buy some more). He rinsed his dreads. 

Then, he cleaned himself and scrubbed his body a bit now. 

After awhile, he finally got out. 

Ray dried off with a towel. He wrapped it around himself, putting another one over his head. 

He goes into his room, closing the door behind him. He finished drying there. 

Ray gets dressed, he only puts on a piece of clothing. Just his black boxers, not caring much to put something else on. He also tied his dreads, them resting down on his back. He liked his hair long, it was nice like that. 

He snapped out of it. Out of his thoughts. All of a sudden, he got a weird feeling, like he was being watched. 

Ray was shaking it off, although he still shut his curtains, just in case.

That was strange.. 

But he tried not to think about it either. 

Ray gets on his bed, lying down on his back. He puts on his headphones, listening to music again. 

It made him feel calm, at peace, relaxed even. 

He breathed quietly and closed his eyes, for a second. 

Although, he doesn't fall asleep. Knowing that Riley was making food and cooked greatly, his stuff is always delicious. 

Ray smiled at the thought. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_Two days later -_ **

Riley had noticed Ray being sad and feeling down lately. 

He's his brother, so of course he has been noticing that. He saw a place that looked interesting and wanted to cheer Ray up. Being the loveable younger twin that he is, he was filled with happiness, when Ray agreed to come. 

Riley smiled, as he dragged him and Lamar into that place. 

It was a cosplay shop. 

Riley made Lamar sit down, then he went over to his older twin brother. 

Him and Ray are trying stuff on now. These twins, brothers still picked clothes that made them look similar to each other. 

Lamar's eyes had caught onto pretty lolita dresses hanging on the shelves. Most of the clothes in the shop were bright colored: pastel, neon. But it also had some gothic and steampunk themes. He had rarely seen something like this before. This culture was new to him. 

Riley has another smile, as he saw that Ray was enjoying himself, with him and Lamar. 

Ray also had a smile. 

Then, he notices something. Or better yet, someone watching them. 

A guy watched them, mostly looking at Riley. 

Ray grabbed Riley's wrist, pulling his brother into him. He hugs him, as Riley had his head against Ray's shoulder. 

Riley was confused, but he didn't question him. 

Ray glared at the man. 

This guy got scared of him and left that shop, almost running. 

Ray thought that it was suspicious, although he didn't chase after the guy. 

Riley looked at him. "Ray, are you okay?" he asked his brother. 

Ray snaps out of it again, giving a slight smile to him. He pulled apart from this hug as well. 

"It's nothing. Everything is fine." he said to him. 

Riley wasn't convinced, and was unsure about it. Although, he doesn't ask. He just nodded at that. "Alright then."

Lamar was so caught up looking around the shop that he hadn't paid attention to the stranger. He was as dumbfounded as Riley for a short moment.


	9. 'Big Bro' & Slight Happiness For A Bit

**_That next day, late afternoon -_ **

They were at a diner now. It was fairly empty, except for maybe three others in there. 

Ray was wearing an outfit that was given to him, by his female friend. He's wearing a hoodie that says 'cute but psycho, but still cute ♡' and black slightly ripped jeans with dark timber boots again. He even let her paint his nails black. 

He introduced Lamar to one of his close friends. 

A seventeen year old girl, with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes, also white skin. 

It's Kenzie. She works as a waitress here. 

Kenzie had smiled warmly and nicely to Lamar. 

Then, she had them sit down. 

Earlier on, something had happened and Ray noticed it. 

Ray gets up, for a second. He looked at Lamar. "I'II be right back, wait here for me." 

After that, he was walking off, somewhere else.

Lamar had given Kenzie a warm smile, liking her already.

He waited for Ray when he had left.

Ray went into the bathroom. He notices a guy, holding a phone, that clearly wasn't his own. 

He acted naturally. He leans his back against the sink. He whistled to get this guy's attention on him. 

"Hey~ I was wondering if you wanted to have some fun~" He flirts with him. 

That guy seems unsure, starting to leave now. "..no, I can't-" 

Ray puts his hand on the guy's shoulder, then he moved it away. 

"Aw, come on~ It won't take long~ You'll enjoy it~ Some guys say that my tongue feels like velvet~" At the end of saying this, Ray slits his finger over his lip, then his tongue. 

This man gulped, getting a small smirk. "I-I guess that I can stay and have that, since you're offering." 

Ray walks over and kisses him, while this guy was distracted, he inched his hand towards the phone. 

Before he was made to get on his knees, Ray kicked that man in the stomach, then punched him in the face, which made him get knocked out. 

Ray grabs this phone, putting it in his pocket. He wiped his mouth.

Then, he leaves from there, closing the door behind him.

Ray grabbed his drink from Kenzie. 

"You okay?" Kenzie asked him. 

"I'm fine." Ray said to her. 

"Alright." Kenzie had said.

Ray nodded at that. He watched as Kenzie walked away to take other orders. 

He glanced at the older male, as he headed back to him. 

\- "Hey." Lamar hummed, with a small smile as Ray was back, looking at him. 

Ray takes a sip of that soda, then he puts it down on the table. He sat down on Lamar's lap, with his leg on each side. 

He decided to sit there, instead of across from him. He waved a phone in the older male's face, showing it to him. It was Lamar's. 

"That guy over there stole your phone, when you weren't looking and were spaced out. But don't worry, I got it back for you." he said to him, with a slight smile. He eyed him, quietly. 

Lamar raised his brows and tensed when Ray sat on him, his eyes never broke away from Ray's. He waited for what he had to say. 

Then he saw his own phone, getting confused. Ray explained why he had it and Lamar sighed in relief. 

\- "Well damn, boy.. It's good ya are sharp as a knife.." He grinned. 

Ray also grins at that. 

Then, he thought of something. He knew that Kenzie was close by, somewhere behind him. He decided to get under Lamar's skin, teasing him. To make him and Kenzie blush. He knows that his female friend will start fangirling as well. 

He had another thought. He hummed softly as well. After that, he hugs him, wrapping his arms around Lamar's neck. He leaned against Lamar, as he smiled. 

"I love you, big brother." Ray had a playful smile, acting even younger than he was. He was used to this kind of 'roleplay' from his clients, but usually instead of 'big bro', it would be 'daddy' that they made him say. Which made Ray cringe inside. He liked 'big brother' anyway, also he did this as he teased Lamar. He saw the look that Lamar made, plus his flustered and blushing face. It made Ray snicker. He laughed as well. "What? And I thought you were gonna like it. I thought you had a little brother complex, since you were staring at me and Riley last time. I know that you must like me, considering I'm younger than you~" He teases again, with a small grin. He flirted, slightly, with him. In a way.

Lamar was stammering and feeling the heat rise to his face. 

\- "R-Ray.." He grunted softly. 

\- "Ya imagining things.."

Ray leaned back, staring at him, silently. "Maybe I am." He sighed softly. "Aww, please don't be mad. I was just joking, messing around with you a bit." he also said to Lamar. Half of him meant it too. 

Lamar's expression was serious for a short moment before he broke into a snicker as well. 

\- "If Ah' really was your bro, ya'd get a hell of a whoopin' right now." He laughed softly. 

"No, you wouldn't. I know that you won't ever hurt me. Because, secretly, you're a softie inside. Just like my actual big brother." Ray said to him, thinking about Rio as he talked, still staring at Lamar. He means what he says as well. He also kept his eyes on him. On that older dark-skinned male, this other guy. 

Lamar huffed, rolling his eyes, playfully. 

\- "Sure thing.." he said sarcastically, still not admitting it. 

Ray has another smile though, filled with a slight feeling of happiness, like his brother always is in. 

He gets off Lamar's lap and sits down, across from him. He saw from the corner of his eye that Kenzie had walked over to them. 

Kenzie was trying to hide the fact that she just fangirled, although she still blushes around them, not forgetting what happened. 

She writes down their orders and then, she walks away, silently. 

Ray stays quiet, for another second. He drank his diet coke soda, in a silent way. When he noticed Lamar's stare on him again, Ray smiled at this older male. 

Lamar's eyes were on Kenzie as she left with their orders. A kind smile stayed on his lips. He looked back at Ray, slowly, noticing he was drinking his soda. 

He followed the other male's Adam's apple bobbing every time he swallowed. 

It made Lamar swallow and blush. He tried to brush the thought off his mind quickly. 

Ray hadn't noticed, strangely enough. He just enjoyed his time with him. He kept his smile, feeling relaxed and comfortable, really happy around Lamar. 


	10. Coffee & Cream

**_Later that night -_ **

Kenzie had just got back to her place, at the apartment, noticing that her older brother wasn't there yet. Kyle would be, later on. So she was alone. 

She noticed that it was dark in there. She decided that she didn't want to be by herself. Since it made that place too quiet. She called her girlfriend to come over. 

Eventually, after that, they were in Kenzie's room for awhile. With the door closed. 

Kenzie was standing while she put on a tank top and shorts. 

Her girlfriend, Gin, was lying down on the bed and on her back. She was staring at the ceiling, as she's thinking. 

Kenzie hummed softly, then she talked to Gin, about her thoughts and what's on her mind. 

"I saw Ray earlier. He looked happier than usual. Which I'm glad about. He was with an older guy. I think he's finally found someone who will treat him right." 

Gin had her stare on Kenzie now. "That's good to hear. I worry about him sometimes."

"Me too. Not like it's on my mind. But Ray has great tastes in guys. That older guy he was with, looked to be in his late 20s, tall and dark-skinned.." Kenzie said, thinking about Lamar. 

"..should I be jealous over him already?" Gin asked her, half-serious about it too. 

Kenzie laughed softly at that. "No, I'm just saying. I won't leave you for him." She couldn't stop her bisexuality and what she likes, which is not only girls but also guys, who are taller than her and have dark skin. But she loves Gin. So she would never leave her. Not now, not ever. 

She gets closer to her, getting on that bed with Gin, as she had a smile. Softly and lovingly again. "I love you too much to do that." She stared at her, silently, into Gin's eyes. 

Gin blushed at that, although she smiled again. "I know, I love you too." She was still staring at her as well. 

Kenzie noticed that darkened reddish shade of a blush on Gin. 

Which caused her to grin more now. 

She leaned down, over her. She kissed Gin's lips, loving that softness as always. She also loved this warmth and that closeness from her. 

Gin felt the same way. She wrapped her arms around Kenzie, tightly, yet affectionately. 

Both of them pull apart. 

Gin let out a hum when she felt Kenzie kissing her neck. 

Kenzie smiled again. 

After awhile, eventually, they are both lying on there. They cuddled, nuzzled close together, against each other. A warm feeling that they are feeling too. 

They're cuddling. Until they fall asleep. In a peaceful way. 


	11. Silence & Slowly Getting Closer

**_Meanwhile, an hour later -_ **

Ray was alone again, in a room, after a guy that he just had sex with left. 

He didn't really care much. He loved that silence, this quietness was peaceful to him, letting him feel calm. 

Ray was lying down on his stomach, with a blanket over him. He got as comfortable as he could. He was naked but still warm under that blanket. He closed his eyes, until he heard a noise. 

He looked at his phone screen that lit up when he touched it. 

Ray noticed that Lamar had texted him. 

He smiled softly, a bit slightly now.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_Next day, that late evening, almost night -_ **

They are at Lamar's place, just hanging out with each other again. 

Ray was getting tired, as it is he didn't get much sleep last night, from work and nightmares. His body probably couldn't take much more of it. Not that anyone knew or cared. He resisted the urge to sigh softly. 

He wanted to rest. But he also didn't want to be alone right now. He wanted someone to cuddle. 

That's when he thought about it. 

Ray eyed Lamar again, that other dark-skinned male and this older guy, was sitting on the couch. 

He decided to do something. 

Ray walked over to him, getting on that couch with Lamar. 

He sat down and leaned on him, he turned his body around, so that he was facing Lamar.

Lamar had been watching tv, while drinking a beer. He was snapped out of it when Ray got closer to him, leaning against him.

He took a sip from his beer and turned to look at him, slowly. He also eyed him, up and down, swallowing the beer down. He didn't mind this much, that closeness. 

\- "Tired much?" he asked, with a soft voice.

Ray didn't voice it or his feelings. But that's how he felt. Just as Lamar said. 

He ignored him, not trying to be cold, but he wasn't really in the mood ethier. 

Although he feels a certain way with Lamar. He stayed quiet. 

Not caring about anything else. Other than sleep. 

Ray wrapped his arms around Lamar, although not too tightly, holding onto him. In a slight hug. He cuddled on him. He loved how soft and warm it felt to be close to Lamar. He was still leaning on him. 

He closed his eyes, shutting them, slowly. He rested now. He breathed quietly again, silently and softly. He feels better already. He falls asleep, while nuzzled against Lamar's chest. He looked peaceful. Because he was comfortable around him, if he was being honest. Especially with himself. 

Slowly, Lamar wrapped his own arms around him as well. He felt protective towards Ray when he was like this. Exhausted, vulnerable. And Lamar was the one he clinged to. He stayed silent, trying not to make any noise as he held that teenager, making sure nothing could get him. Ray was slowly growing important to him. 

Ray relaxed in Lamar's grip, in that older male's arms, as this younger guy let a smile get on his lips. Softly. 


	12. That Dream & Sweetness

**_Two days later, night again -_ **

Lamar was on his bed. He lays there, peacefully asleep. 

Until he started to dream about Ray.. 

Ray was lying on his stomach, that hoodie and shirt slightly pulled down. Now showing his shoulders and back, slightly. 

That perfectly dark skin. His dreads were down, not tied back. 

Ray turned around, onto his back now. 

Lamar was on top of him, leaned over that younger guy, being close to him. 

Ray eyed this older male. His stare on Lamar. Like they're lovers. 

He had his shirt slightly upwards, those jeans and boxers hanging low. His lower abdomen, also that v-line showed. 

Ray tilted his neck to the side, putting his head on the pillow. He kept staring at him. 

It was like he was trying to seduce Lamar. Or at least, it seemed that way. 

Ray bit his lip. Then, he talked. His voice was seductive, having a longing tone to it, as he said the older male's name. "Lamar.." He reached out towards him. "..I know that you want me~" 

That's when Lamar wakes up.

Lamar snapped awake, with a gasp. His boxers felt tight against him, as he had an erection. He had felt sweat breaking from his skin too. 

His heart was thudding and he swallowed. 

That dream.. 

He got up from his bed, heading into that bathroom nearby his room. He could breath in there. He turned on the faucet of the sink and washed his face with cold water. 

Lamar still hadn't forgotten what Ray's skin looked like and what Ray's voice sounded like. 

\- "Damn, ya need sex, Davis.." Lamar spoke to himself, to his reflection, from in the mirror. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Late afternoon now -_ **

They're at a coffee shop together. 

After both guys ordered, they headed over to sit down, to wait for their coffees to get done. 

Ray sat down on the couch there, on the other side of this older male. 

He takes out a lollipop from his pocket, he was gonna eat that instead because he doesn't have chocolate pocky sticks at the moment, he unwraps it. 

Ray smiled, as he has always loved candy ever since he was younger. He had a sweet tooth again. 

He started to eat it. He was just enjoying his treat, but with the way he's doing that, it looked dirty. 

Ray closed his eyes, humming softly as he tasted it, this candy being in his mouth. 

Lamar hadn't still forgotten the dream. It had been circling in his thoughts the whole day. He had tried to hide it from him. 

Ray was still suckling on his lollipop with a hum.

Lamar couldn't take his eyes off him. He tried to, but he found himself looking at him, over and over again. His heart was beating faster again as he was slightly aroused. 

Ray took it out of there and licked his lips, getting the rest of this sweetness off them. He had a straight face, when he leaned back. 

He turned slightly, as he finally noticed Lamar's staring, that the older dark-skinned male was looking at him again. 

Although, he didn't mind it. He also stared at Lamar, silently.

Lamar broke the eye contact shortly, cursing in his mind. He couldn't hurt this teenager. 

His expression turned a little more apathetic from his usual relaxed one. 

Instead of smirking sarcastically and playfully, Ray just laughed at that. Since he didn't know what was going on with Lamar and wanted to keep the mood nice between them. 

After awhile, it seemed, their coffees came and they drank them down. 


	13. Acting Sexual, This Tension Between Them, & Held Closely

_Ray licked his lips, getting the rest of this sweetness off them. He had a straight face, when he leaned back._

_He turned slightly, as he finally noticed Lamar's staring, that the older dark-skinned male was looking at him again._

_Although, he didn't mind it. He also stared at Lamar, silently._

_Lamar broke the eye contact shortly, cursing in his mind. He couldn't hurt this teenager._

_His expression turned a little more apathetic from his usual relaxed one._

_Instead of smirking sarcastically and playfully, Ray just laughed at that. Since he didn't know what was going on with Lamar and wanted to keep the mood nice between them._

_After awhile, it seemed, their coffees came and they drank them down._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later on, in the evening, Ray was at Lamar's apartment. He was hanging out with him. Just like last time.

Ray lets his jacket fall down off his shoulders, slightly. He puts his hand in his own hair, his fingers through these dark brown dreads, for a bit. 

He looked over and saw Lamar gazing his way. He noticed the older male's stare on him. He finally breaks the silence. 

"What's that stare for? What ya looking at? Well, me, obviously. But what? Do you wanna fuck me or something?"

Lamar blinked at that, shaking his head a bit with a groan to his words.

\- "It's nothin'.." He grunted.

\- "Just tired and zoning out." he excused, his tone was cranky though.

"..well, what am I supposed to think? When you stare at me like that, with those eyes. Do you know how many guys, hell even women but mostly males, have done that to me? It usually means that they want sex. Or am I misunderstanding something here?" Ray also said to him. He talked a bit to him, what he thought, and saw.

Lamar rubbed his face with his hands.

\- "Can't a normal guy think normal stuff?"

"Sure." Ray noticed the expression on Lamar. He laughed, then he had a slight smile. "Relax, Lamar. I was just joking, messing around. Although, your reaction was priceless. Especially earlier." He grinned slightly, at the end, of saying that.

Lamar stayed quiet at that, like he had been bullied. He leered at him, shortly, before turning his gaze to 'watch tv'.

Ray didn't know what he had done wrong, he was just being himself after all. 

If he remembered right, Lamar hadn't cared before. So this was strange, different than those other times. 

He doesn't know why ethier. He gets a sad, hurt look in his eyes. In his expression. He can't stop it. He sat down and looked away from Lamar. He just stays silent now. 

Being quiet again. He has did that before, when other guys stayed around after they had sex with him, it made Ray think about those times. Sadly.

\- "Don't get me wrong, Ray.. Ah'm just not in the mood to talk about it.." Lamar said, quietly, noticing Ray's change of mood as well.

"Right, yeah, do you want me to leave..?" Ray asked him, not wanting to upset Lamar anymore, than he already has. Even without meaning to.

Lamar kept a short pause. After it, he sighed softly now.

\- "Nah. Ya needed a place to chill, Ah' think there's still a beer or two in the fridge." he told him.

Ray thought about it. Although before he could do anything really, he heard something. 

There was a knock at the door, as Franklin let himself into the apartment. 

Ray heard that, seeming confused on who was here, other than him and Lamar. 

Earlier that day, Lamar had called Frank to hang out, but because he was with Ray, he must've forgotten. 

Ray stared at this man standing there. 

"Who are you?" he asked, questioned, as he was still reasonably confused. 

He had tensed slightly, because he had a memory in his mind, when he was fucked by two guys at once. But then, he calmed down and relaxed, knowing Lamar wouldn't do that to him. That older male has never forced him into anything, which he was thankful and grateful for. He appreciated how much Lamar cared for him again. 

Ray snapped out of these thoughts now, as he heard Lamar's voice. 

Franklin was carrying a six pack of his and Lamar's favorite beer. He knocked on the door, gave a greeting 'hey' and stepped in. Since Chop knew Franklin, he wasn't alerted at the backyard.

He halted when he saw a young guy with Lamar. 

That teenager had snapped at him, it seemed, asking for his business.

\- "He's Franklin, my best bud. Calm down." Lamar spoke calmly. He stood up from the couch and went to greet his 'bro' in their way.

\- "Ya didn't mention you had a visitor." Franklin said, with a friendly tone of voice.

\- "Ah' forgot ya." Lamar said 

\- "Your best bud?! Man should I be jello?" Franklin chuckled.

Lamar snorted.

\- "This boy is Ray. He's cool. Let 'him be." He glanced at Ray, with a small smile, his early mood swing faded. 

\- "A'ight. Ya seem pretty young, but.." 

Franklin took one of the beer cans from the six pack and threw it to Ray.

\- "..nice to meet ya, Ray. Take this as a welcoming gift." He smiled at him. 

Ray hadn't realized that he had snapped at him. He just thought it was because he's a moody teenager. 

He relaxed, just slightly, as he grabbed the beer. He opened it. He drank it down, quietly. 

It was halfway empty, when he put it on the table near them. 

Ray eyed Franklin for a second, noticing he's a good guy. He finally talked, after a bit, it seemed like. "Well, it's nice to meet you." 

After the younger male said that, he moved as he was sitting down on this couch, next to Lamar before. 

Ray was now behind there. 

Lamar was still sitting down on that couch. 

Ray hugs him, from behind, wrapping his arms around Lamar's shoulders (he gave him a hug, wanting it, after the tension between them earlier) and having his face near that older male's neck. His warm breath on the dark skin there. He smiled a bit again, as he noticed Lamar's reddish face. It was adorable when this older male blushed (to him anyway). 

He had wrapped his arms around Lamar's neck now and locked them there. He stays in this hug for a little bit longer. 

Lamar couldn't help but enjoy the hug, even though he tried to keep a straight face. For Franklin. He noted the closeness of them, of course. 

If it wasn't for Franklin, Lamar thought he couldn't have kept his nerve for longer. He urged to hold Ray close, to feel Ray's warmth and smell Ray's scent. To kiss him. Those thoughts were causing his face to lit into a reddish shade of a blush, heating up his dark skin.

Then, after another second, Ray pulled apart from him and that hug.

Ray still had a smile. 

"Anyway, I'm gonna get another drink, be right back." he had said, then he walked into the kitchen and towards that refrigerator, to get a soda. 

He wasn't really in the mood for beer after all and he knew that Lamar kept some of them, a few sodas in there, for him. It was strange yet slightly cute. 

Ray stayed in there, as he drank it. He was deep in his thoughts again. 

Meanwhile, Lamar and Franklin are alone now, to talk about stuff.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Lamar was just a bit relieved when the short-lived hug was over and Ray left to get himself a drink.

Franklin and Lamar were catching up with their latest events. They didn't have a talk about Ray though.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_Hours Later -_ **

Franklin was gone, so Ray and Lamar are alone again now. 

They talked to each other, like earlier. 

Ray had a thought, then he's talking once more. In his low voice. 

"Honestly..flirtation is like a game of sorts, that others use to sink their claws into you, so you can't escape. Although.." he said, silently (but loud enough for Lamar to hear him), then he gets deep in his thoughts. He was thinking for a bit.

If Lamar were to tell Ray that he loves him, he would believe it. 

No one has ever said that to him. 

It's something that Ray longed for, to be truly loved by someone (other than his brothers, he cares for them, but he wants a lover - which he almost considers Lamar to be, almost). In a way. 

Lamar listened to Ray, his eyes on him now. 

\- "It's to get your attention, Ah' sorta agree with ya.." He hummed. 

Ray nodded slightly, quietly. "..yeah." He snaps out of it again, after that. He heard what Lamar said. Staying silent though. 


	14. Falling Apart Quietly

Ray had acted like he was fine earlier, when he really wasn't. What he felt like, is that his life was falling in a downward spiral, a darkness that he can't seem to escape himself. It was like that sometimes, feeling this. 

Other times, he feels good and loved, in certain parts of his life. This wasn't one of those times. Considering he was struggling with his feelings, his inner emotions. 

He was in a mood after he left Lamar alone and walked out from there. 

Instead of heading back to his place, to be by himself in his room. He goes somewhere else. To that hotel, walking inside and into the office of his boss. 

That older guy with dark skin and raven black hair (with different colored beads in them) was still there. 

His boss, Tyrone, was sat down on a couch. 

Tyrone drank his beer, the rest of it until that bottle was empty. Then, after that, he eyed him and noticed Ray. 

"..Ray, it's late, like a bad time. You don't work right now. Get some rest." 

"Ty.."

Tyrone saw what was going on, and honestly, he didn't mind it. 

They do this, with each other every once in a while. When they're in the mood. 

Ray is his favorite too, after all. 

They started kissing, then they stripped, throwing everything. On the ground. Until they're naked together. 

Tyrone had already locked the door and made Ray lay down on the mattress that he had in there. He used lube. 

After awhile, he pushed inside him, almost carefully out of instinct. 

Tyrone may be into guys younger than him, but he wasn't a bad guy or rough much, he always takes care of the other person he's having sex with. Every time. 

He panted, letting out a slight moan. At each feeling. 

Ray was glad that he was on his stomach, face down and ass up position, not facing Tyrone. 

Because he was crying a bit, tears falling from his eyes. 

Tyrone noticed how quiet that Ray is being. 

"What's wrong? Doll-face, are you okay?" There was slight worry and concern in his voice. Strangely enough.

"..it's nothing. I'm fine. Forget about it." Ray said, quietly. 

Tyrone wasn't convinced. 

But he knew that when Ray was in this mood, he wanted just silence and closeness. 

So that's what he does. 

He leaves kisses on Ray's back as he starts to thrust again. 

"Alright then.."


	15. Getting More Dangerous, Drama, & Paralyzed Inside

**_Another day later -_ **

Ray and Lamar are at Burger Shot. 

They're eating together, talking and hanging out again. 

Ray liked being around him.

Lamar was stuffing his face with french fries and chatting with Ray.

Although Ray noticed someone watching them now. 

Ray also watched him. Then, he gets up, standing for a second as well. 

This guy was walking over to Ray and said something to him. 

"Hello, nice to see you again. Tell you what, I'II give you $90, if you let me fuck you~ Then, I will have some fun with your brother~ I've always had a thing for twins~ Or better idea, you fuck him while I watch. I bet that your brother is as good at being a slut as you." That guy said 

Ray slowly realized who this guy was, he recognized him from the cosplay shop, the man who was watching them (and now doing it again). 

He tried to keep calm, especially since Lamar was there (he hoped that the older male didn't hear all this). 

But after the man said all that. 

Something snapped in Ray. Images went through his mind, of Riley being violated and forced into sex. 

It made him sick, fully disgusted, with this man. 

Ray got crazy, his eyes also darkened. He punched this guy in the face, so hard that it'll cause a black eye.

That man falls to the ground. 

A white haired male grabs him, making this man stand up. "Come on." 

Ray looked at him. "Levi.." 

Levi glanced at him, then he arrested that man. 

"What the fuck?! Leave me alone! Why are you arresting me? He's the one who hit me!" That man yelled out. 

"And? You threaten to rape a teenager. A minor." Levi said, then he thought of something. "I'II let you leave, if you tell me the truth. Who told you that Ray has a brother? Let alone a twin." 

"No one. I saw them together, that's it. That is how I know." 

"Alright then, have you told anyone else?" Levi asked him. 

This man shaked his head 'no'. 

"Good, let's get going now." Levi replied at that. 

"W-wait, but you said that I could leave if I talked!" 

Levi almost laughed, as he eyed him. "Well, I lied." 

Then, he dragged this guy out. 

Ray was still standing there, trying to calm down.

It was over so fast that Lamar barely had time to react to it. He was shocked and confused.

Lamar was just staring at Ray while he watched the two men leave.

Ray calmed down, eventually. "Sorry.." he said, quietly, to Lamar. "I don't usually get that angry. But what he said.." He sighed.

\- "Ah' heard.." Lamar cut him off. 

\- "..ah' would've done the same." he added. He put his arm over Ray's shoulders, carefully, watching the younger male to see if it was okay or not.

\- "Why don't we leave, head somewhere safe?" he asked him.

Ray nodded at that, silently again. "Yeah, just give me a second, I.." 

He stayed quiet now. 

Levi had given that guy to other police officers, to be taken to the station.

That detective went back inside, walking over to them. 

Levi looked at Ray. "He'll be in prison for a long time, for threatening your brother like that, I'II make sure of it." 

"Ok, but aren't you gonna arrest me as well?" Ray asked 

Levi sighs softly. "No, I'm not. I don't care what you did in the past and what happened earlier was self defense, so no, you're not also under arrest." 

"..alright then." Ray also said, quietly again. 

Levi sat down with him, next to Ray, and across from Lamar. His stare was still on the teenager. 

This younger male was silent as ever. 

Not that Levi mind it. 

"Ray, I care about you and Riley. I'II never let anything bad happen to you again." 

"It's a bit late on that promise." Ray replied at that, although not in a bitter way. He's just being honest to himself and Levi, someone that he considers a close friend. 

Levi got a sad look, sympathy clearly in his eyes. "..I know. But please, stop doing what you've been doing for years, before you get hurt even more.." 

"I'II think about it." 

"..Ray." 

"I said that I will think about this, now drop it." 

Levi didn't want to push him anymore, especially after what just happened. So he dropped it, nodding his own head. "I have to get going now, be careful." 

"..as always." Ray said to him. 

Levi gets up, then he was thinking to himself. He walked over and ordered all the food that he knew is Ray's favorites. He took that bag back to him and gave it to Ray. "Here, for when you get home or something, don't want you to be hungry." 

Ray holds this bag in his arms, carefully too, as he had a slight smile again. "Thanks." 

Levi smiled at him. "It was no problem. Bye now." 

After that, he leaves, walking out. He headed to his car, getting in and driving away from there. 

Lamar had waited for them to get finished. He was worried about Ray and he knew these events were getting even more dangerous when the police was getting involved now. He felt like he had to confront Ray as well. 

He snapped out of it again. When he noticed that Ray was staring at him. 


	16. Emotions & Feelings

_Lamar was worried about Ray. He felt like he had to confront him as well._

_He snapped out of it again. When he noticed that Ray was staring at him._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They leave after that. They headed to Lamar's place again. They walked on the street. 

With no one else around. 

So Ray talked to him, in a quiet voice. Although he knows that Lamar heard him. 

"I'm sorry, again, about what happened. Honestly, the only reason why Levi had been there with us, nearby was because I had a talk with him a few days ago. I told him that I felt like some guy was following me around, stalking me. Watching me. So I let him know that. Obviously he got concerned for me. Sorry that I didn't tell you..I just didn't want you to also worry.." 

Lamar listened to him, turning to look at him, slowly. He was worried, but that reveal was making him slightly frustrated, angry. 

\- "You're sorry, huh?" Lamar hummed, stopping. His hands were clenched into fists, but before he spoke again, he straightened his fingers to let even a little tension out of his body. 

\- "Do ya know how frustrating this is..? Ah' mean, Ah' want to help ya, Ah' don't want to just watch ya struggle like this! How am Ah' supposed to take care of ya when ya won't tell me nothin' about what's going on? Ya keep leavin' and Ah'm left there to wonder if ya even ever made it home.." 

Lamar ranted to him in the middle of that street.

\- "Ray..ya..ya mean so much to me.. Don't leave me out of your life like this.. Ah' don't know what Ah' do if Ah' lost ya.." 

Ray listened to him, shocked yet slightly relieved, that this is how Lamar felt. 

He feels the same way. 

Although he was getting emotional. 

But he's hiding it, for a second there, getting closer to Lamar and leaning against him. He was shaking as he leaned on him, his face in Lamar's chest. 

"..I know. I feel that way too. I'm just used to acting that way, no one else has really cared about me before, other than my brothers. It scares me sometimes, I'm afraid..I-I just don't want you to leave me alone. I.." Ray was silent again. Just for another second. Then, he said something, without looking at him. "Can we talk more when we get to your place? I don't want to be out here anymore.." 

After that, they both seem to have noticed how late it has gotten too. 

Lamar gasped, softer than usual, when he felt Ray against him. He was surprised to feel him trembling. 

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around him. 

\- "Ah'll never leave ya alone.. Ah'll look after ya.. No matter what.." Lamar spoke softly to him, meaning every word he said. 

At Ray's suggestion, he agreed to head back to his place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It truly was late when they arrived. 

Lamar let Ray in first. He checked that the front door was locked before he entered the house himself. 

He felt a little overprotective tonight. He just didn't want Ray to face anything else bad that night. 

His eyes were on this teenager's back, he urged to pull him close, but he still resisted. 

Now that they are at Lamar's place, Ray finally lets out a breath that he feels like he's been holding in for awhile. He was strangely quiet though. 

Lamar had sat down on the couch. 

Ray walked over, sitting down with him, in between Lamar's legs. He leaned against that older male, snuggled against his chest now, just like earlier. He was also shaking, again, almost about to cry. 

He just can't stop what he's feeling, although so far (other than his brothers), he has only let Lamar see his vulnerability and inner sadness. 

But honestly crying with him was a first. 

Everything that's happened within the last few hours, made him not take it anymore, letting it all out. It seemed like. 

Lamar was holding Ray, as close and tight as he could, to keep him safe. 

He realized that this boy meant the world to him. 

In these weeks, he had grown very fond of Ray.

After a while he cupped Ray's face, lifting his chin up so he could look him in the eye. 

Ray leaned into Lamar's touch. Although, just then, he also finally breaks down in front of Lamar. With tears in his eyes. 

He said what was in his thoughts, on his mind, and everything that he's been holding deep inside. He talked quietly again now. 

"..I swear that something dark is in me. From everything that's happened in my life.. It's like I want to kill them, every time those guys say dirty things to me. I should be used to it, but..." 

His body shaked, as slight tears were in his darkened eyes. He felt darkness, yet sadness in his heart. His breathing and heartbeat is calm, even if his mind has faded slightly. He feels like he can talk to Lamar and get comfort from him.

Lamar held Ray's face in his hands, gently, wiping falling tears with his fingers. 

His eyes stayed on the boy. 

\- "No one should get used to that stuff, Ray.. Ya have all the right to be angry.." He told him, calmly. 

Ray thought about it, then his voice was quiet again, very silent now as he still talked to him. But he knows that Lamar heard him. Just like last time. 

"Lamar, am I bad? Is my soul as dirty as my body?" he asked him, silently, although enough for that older guy to hear his voice. 

\- "No.. Ya ain't dirty.. not from heart, not from body.. Don't ever tell yourself that.." Lamar became defensive. He felt just heartbroken to hear how low Ray thought of himself. 

Ray listened to him, like he needed to hear this, especially from that older male. Which he felt something for, feelings and probably love, secretly. He feels slightly better, even about himself. After he heard what Lamar said to him. Strangely enough. 

"I'm glad that you're in my life now. You made me even more happier than before and still do." Ray told him, staring into Lamar's eyes. 

Lamar had a relieved smile on his face when Ray was calming down. He wanted nothing more than to see him calm and happy. 

Ray feels Lamar touching his face with two hands. He puts his own hands over Lamar's. "How strange, I don't hate or loathe these hands. Or that you touched me. You don't disgust me, like other older guys do. In fact, I really like you." he said to him, as he confessed his feelings to Lamar. 

Lamar raised his eyebrows slightly at that. He felt awful for Ray to have gone through the disgust and hatred when strangers had touched him. He was just glad to hear he wasn't the same to him. He swallowed a bit, nodding at Ray's confession. 

\- "Ah'm glad to hear that, Ray.." He hummed softly. 

Ray smiled at him. He decided to do something that he's been wanting to do for awhile now. 

He gets close to Lamar again. He leaned in, as he kissed him. He was loving Lamar's lips, they felt soft. He also loved Lamar's warmth and scent. 

This was nice again. Especially that silence between them. 

His stare on him, was strangely enough, affectionate. 

Not lustful, or anything like that, just filled with love for him. Of his feelings for Lamar. 

Lamar tensed at that, not daring to kiss this teenager back. 

A lot was going through his head. Ray was a minor after all, what would happen if things escalated further. What if he accidentally hurt Ray, his feelings? He truly cared for him, but he wanted to be cautious. 

When Ray pulled away, Lamar looked at him, awestruck. He licked his lips, slowly. 

Ray grinned slightly, when he noticed that. He leans in again, wanting another kiss, he can't resist it. Out of all the other older guys he's been with, sexually, he felt comfortable with Lamar. He had feelings for him, maybe he loves him. He wants a relationship with him, an intimate and loving one. 

He deepened that kiss. Slowly. He tasted him, a bit. He hummed softly now. 

Lamar was still trying to resist it, even when Ray was deepening their kiss. He let a soft moan out, but he began to pull away. 

\- "Are you..are you sure about this..?" he asked 

Ray blushed at that. He realized what Lamar thought. 

Which he hadn't meant to cause that. Although he didn't mind this. But he talked to him again, about what he thought. 

"..sorry, I don't know what got into me. I don't want to have sex with you, not tonight, if that's okay.. Lamar, I want a relationship with you. I think I'm falling in love with you, if I'm being honest. I hope that you have the same feelings too.." 

Lamar stared at him, his face was slowly getting reddish as he listened to him. 

\- "Ray.. Ah'.." 

He cleared his throat.

\- "Ah' do..have the same feelings.. But ya sure Ah'm good for ya..? Ah' can't.. Ah' can't hurt ya.. Ah' would never forgive myself.." 

Lamar looked away with a sigh. 

Ray kissed him again, a bit gently, then he pulled apart from it now. He was still staring at him. His voice low and silent, yet he means everything he says. 

"Lamar, I've been with a lot of guys who treated me badly, and I can tell you that you're not one of them. I love being around you. I feel warm and happy, always, when I'm with you. You're gonna be my real, first relationship ever and I want that. I really do. Trust me, if I felt any other way, I would tell you already." he said to him, speaking from his heart. 

Lamar looked back at Ray, listening to him. He took a deep breath before kissing him back, giving himself in for this feeling. 

Eventually, they pull away from that sweet kiss. 

After they both pulled apart, Ray had a smile again now. 

They started cuddling, snuggled and nuzzled against each other. 

Lamar held Ray in his arms again. He was stroking Ray's hair, softly, and inhaling that scent from him with a hum.

After awhile it seemed like, Ray got close to him again, he touched him now. He gripped onto Lamar's arm, gently. Like he had done, when they first met, that quiet night. 

Ray stared at him, silently and deeply, into Lamar's eyes again. He talked in a low voice. 

"..I trust you, because I know that you won't ever hurt me." He meant it. He really trusts him. He knows that Lamar cares for him. He doesn't trust anyone usually, but he does trust him and his brothers. 

He just wants to be loved. That's all he wants in his life. He has always wanted that, nothing else. He snapped out of his thoughts. Out of his faded mind. He was still staring at Lamar. 

Lamar smiled at him, slowly. 

\- "Ya don't know how much that means to me.." He hummed, staring at Ray as well. 

Ray smiled softly at that. He gave another kiss to him again. 

Lamar kissed him back on the lips. 

Then, he placed a gentle, long and caring kiss on Ray's forehead. 

Ray was still smiling, especially at that, and the closeness of this other dark-skinned male. That older guy he loves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'So you sat and stared at my lips. And I could already feel your kiss. Long nights, daydreams. Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like. Lighters and candy, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you.' 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ××××××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> I think that this is the longest chapter yet xD So I hope that you all enjoyed reading it 💜


	17. Nightmare, Comfort, & That Kiss

It was still night, dark and cold out as ever. 

Ray had decided to stay the night with Lamar. 

Both guys are in bed, under a blanket now. 

They're cuddling again, nuzzling against each other (like earlier). They slept peacefully. 

Although it only seemed that way. 

Lamar was sleeping until he woke up. He heard quiet, uneven breathing. It's Ray, naturally. 

Ray was still asleep, but not in a calm or peaceful way. He's shaking while he breathed heavily. He made low noises. 

He cried silently, tears falling down from his closed eyes, staying tightly shut. 

It was obvious that he's having a nightmare.

Lamar examined Ray's face, he felt pity and sympathy that the boy, this teenager wasn't sleeping well. He was a little concerned. He wasn't entirely sure how to calm him and he didn't want to wake him up.

He pulled Ray tighter against his chest, slowly, hushing him quietly. He stroked Ray's hair ever so softly. 

\- "It's gonna be alright, Ray.." He hummed. 

Ray heard that in his sleep, waking up slowly. He opened his eyes, them being darkened and faded. He leaned on Lamar, into his lover's warm body, for more comfort from him. He shaked, crying quietly.

Lamar rubbed Ray's back in circles. In a gentle way. He didn't talk, he let Ray cry it out. 

After a while, he kissed Ray's head. 

\- "Ah'm here, don't worry.." 

Ray let out some breaths. He calmed down. Slowly. Especially being in Lamar's arms and held close. He liked that warmth. He felt comforted and loved.

\- "See? It's all good now.." Lamar said, softly.

Ray was calm with him now. Like earlier. He stayed there, closing his eyes again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Another day later -_ **

Ray was with him as Lamar visited his friend, Franklin. 

They are at Frank's place. 

Ray was standing by the older male. He watched while Lamar talked to Franklin. He would talk sometimes, in the conversation as well.

After awhile, Ray was getting bored, slightly. 

Ray liked their company, but he also really wanted to kiss Lamar, although he does wait until the right moment. He saw his chance a minute later. He is the type to take what he wants, at times, after all. 

Franklin had turned around, doing something, reaching into the refrigerator (probably to get another beer for himself) as his back was facing them. 

Ray smirked, grabbing Lamar by the shirt and pulling him down a little bit. He kissed him, deeply. He tasted that alcohol off Lamar's lips. He almost grinned when he heard the noise that came from Lamar. 

That kiss had ended as soon as it started. It seemed like. 

Ray pulled away from him and apart from this kiss. He still had a smirk, especially at noticing Lamar's reddish face. He stared at him, silently, for a few seconds. 

Then, he sat down on the couch. 

Strangely enough, Franklin hadn't noticed what happened. 

Franklin turned around, feeling like he had heard something. He was holding a beer in his hand, a little dumbfounded. But he shrugged it off. He moved to sit on the couch with Lamar and Ray. To follow a game from the tv. 


	18. Filled With His Love, Silently, Affectionately ♡

They're at Ray's place again. They are alone there now, Riley is with a friend (which was Jasper) and Rio was somewhere else. Both of them are out. 

Lamar was standing with Ray in his arms. 

Ray had his legs wrapped around Lamar's waist. With his own arms around Lamar's neck, not too tightly. He wraps them there. He touched that dark skin as they are very close. 

Both guys are kissing. 

Ray smiled softly, feeling Lamar's soft lips, during it. He felt happy and loved.

Lamar kissed Ray, gently, while carrying him. He placed Ray on the edge of the kitchen table to rest his arms. His eyes were on him.

Ray smiled at him. 

Eventually, they moved somewhere else. 

Ray and Lamar had sat down on the couch, after that. 

They are cuddling, snuggling and nuzzling against each other.

Lamar enjoyed his time with Ray. His feelings were growing stronger for him.

Ray leans towards him, closer again, as he starts to kiss Lamar once more. He kissed him, lovingly. In an affectionate way.

Lamar hummed softly to that kiss. He lifted Ray onto his lap.

Ray had a smile again, in between Lamar's lips. 

They pull apart from this kiss now. 

“Do you want to have sex?” Ray asked him, into Lamar's ear. 

Lamar's breath caught in his throat, his whole body tensing and heat rising on his face. 

\- "Are ya sure?" he asked 

Ray just nodded, as he smiled slightly at him. 

He starts taking off his clothes and stripped himself bare, well except for his black boxers.

Lamar couldn't stop staring at him. He swallowed, taking in that view. But his thoughts were drifting. He shook his head. 

\- "H-How about your brothers arriving? Should we head into a different room..?" 

Ray thought about it, then he laughed softly, at that. "Oh right." He gets up off him. He grabbed his clothes, in an arm. 

Then, he grabs and grips onto Lamar's hand. 

He pulled Lamar with him, into his room. 

They close the door behind them too.

Lamar let Ray guide him. His eyes never left him.

Ray sat down on the end of his bed. 

That room was dark and quiet, which he loved. 

Ray had his stare on him. He noticed that this older dark-skinned male was still just standing there. 

"Well, come on, strip. I can't be the only one that's bare." he said to him, with a slight smile again. 

Lamar smirked while looking at him. He began to remove his clothes, piece by piece, slowly. 

He started from his cap, then t-shirt. Then he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

Ray smirked slightly too, staring at him. He was lying down on his back, for a second. He was letting Lamar get on top of him. 

He also lets him do what he wants, which is to kiss and touch his body. He smiled at that, softly, again now. 

Lamar was getting to know Ray's body. He wanted to make him feel comfortable. He ran his hands slowly over Ray's sides, curves of those thighs and bottom. He had a loving smile.

Ray relaxed with him, feeling a bit peaceful. 

He has scars, on his arms and in his heart, inner sadness that's slowly healing. He was broken, although he is getting better now. Especially being around Lamar, this older male made him feel at peace. A happiness that he really hasn't truly felt in awhile. 

Lamar had seen those scars earlier. And in this moment, he wouldn't show his worry of them. He kissed over the healed ones ever so softly, heading lower and lower down Ray's body.

Ray had a slight smile at that, feeling loved again. He also felt it as Lamar was kissing his thighs, in a gentle way. He hummed softly now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile, they are naked with each other. They had switched positions too. 

Ray was putting a condom on Lamar's dick. Which was slightly erected. He opened a bottle of lube as he put some of it on his hand. 

Then, he kissed him again. He deepens this kiss more, as he stroked and slicked, lubed that older male’s shaft.

Lamar let out a soft grunt at that, loving Ray's touch. His hands were on this teenager's sides, caressing Ray's hips.

After that, Ray gets on this other dark-skinned male and he puts Lamar's dick halfway inside him. 

Ray made a pained moan, and a low noise after that, as he breathed heavily.

Lamar inhaled sharply at the feeling of it. He squeezed Ray's hips, gently, keeping him steady.

Ray was in Lamar's lap, his legs on each side of him. He felt it as Lamar started thrusting in him. He was breathing quietly again, making some noises as well. He also stared at Lamar, silently, with tears in his eyes. 

It seemed like he was still in pain and wasn't getting better. 

Not that Lamar knew, but Ray hadn't told the older male that he hasn't healed down there yet (from having sex with other guys). He just didn't tell him, because he wanted to pleasure Lamar and he knows that this older male didn't want to hurt him. So he doesn't say anything. 

Lamar wiped Ray's tears away, giving him a slight smile while breathing heavily. He tried to thrust as gently as he could, caressing Ray's body at the same time. 

Ray noticed that, appreciating and loving this gentleness from Lamar. He also was noticing that other male's slight worry for him. He leaned against him, as he gripped onto Lamar's shoulders. 

"I'II be okay, j-just be slow and gentle with me.." he said to him, with a slightly quiet voice again. 

Silently hoping that Lamar was different, truly wasn't like other guys, and wouldn't be rough with him. Which he knows that he is, even if he had a thought like this for a second there. 

His stare was on Lamar again now. 

Then, he let Lamar put him on his back and get on top.

Lamar noticed the doubt flicker on Ray's face. 

When they switched positions once more, he leaned down and kissed him, lovingly, also gently. 

\- "Ah' promise to keep it slow." he hummed, looking him in the eyes. 

After saying that, he lifted Ray's legs, putting them over his shoulders to get a better angle, and began to push into him, slowly as well. 

Ray feels it as Lamar thrusts in a slow pace. He moaned at feeling Lamar thrusting in him, even paced. 

He was happy that Lamar viewed him as a lover, not as a toy or a piece of property to be owned. 

It was nice not being treated like a whore every day. To be treated like someone he loves. Like a lover. 

That's what he is to him and Ray was loving it. 

Ray pulled him closer, into a passionate kiss, while they made love. 

Lamar breathed more heavily when Ray moaned, feeling his own arousal rise at Ray's bliss. He kissed him passionately back, moaning softly in Ray's mouth. 

Ray moans softly, loving Lamar's warm body against him. He was closing his eyes again, for another second too. 


	19. Silver Eyed Guy

**_Next day, late afternoon -_ **

Riley was alone in that apartment now. He cooked as he listened to music. Doing stuff that he loves to do. He had a slight smile again. 

He hadn't noticed someone else had let themselves into there and was now behind him. 

Riley sensed and felt the presence of somebody there, as he got startled. 

Until he realized who it was. It's just Jasper, his best friend, whom he is close with. 

"Jas, you scared me.." Riley said to him. 

Jasper laughed softly. "Sorry, Ri, I didn't mean to." 

Riley smiled at him. "It's alright." 

Jasper also still had a smile, at noticing that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile, Riley puts the heat on low so that this food would cook slowly. He knew that it would take his brothers a long time to get home. So he didn't worry about rushing. 

Him and Jasper sat down on the couch. 

They were cuddling now. 

It seemed like they were very close again. 

Jasper feels Riley's warmth and takes in the other male's scent, which is sweet. He smiled slightly, as he loved it. "Riley.." 

Riley was staring at him, after he heard Jasper's voice. 

Jasper kept his smile. He leaned in, getting closer to him and kissing Riley, on the lips. It was loving and warm. He puts his fingers through Riley's hair, these dark brown dreads that are long and soft to the touch, in a gentle way. 

Riley was shocked. But he relaxed, as Jasper held him. 

They pull apart from that kiss, eventually. 

Riley noticed that Jasper's eyes had softened, as he stared at him.

"This is how I feel for you. I've just been afraid that you'll reject me. Ri, I love you. I had these feelings for a long time and still do, but I'II understand if you don't feel the same way.." 

Riley leans in. He kissed Jasper himself, deeply and affectionately. 

Which turned passionate. 

They both smiled in this kiss. 

Riley pulled away, to talk, as he was smiling. "I do, I've felt this way for awhile now. I love you too, Jas.." 

Jasper was feeling happiness in his heart. He smiles warmly, a bit. He pulled him over, holding Riley again now. He was kissing him, even more slightly. 

Riley lets him, still having another smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Meanwhile, a few minutes later -_ **

Ray had gotten home now. He walked upstairs, with Lamar behind him. He let this older male come over again. 

They are secretly dating each other, after all. No one really knew yet, and they both liked it that way. 

Ray unlocked and opened the door. 

Both guys walk in, closing this door behind them. But they both stopped, still standing in that doorway. 

When they saw what was happening in the living room. Riley and another guy were sitting on the couch, kissing each other. 

Riley finally noticed them, pushing that other male away. He had blushed slightly. 

"R-Ray, I didn't think that you would be home so soon." he said, quietly. 

"Clearly." Ray replied at that, then he looked at this other male. "Jasper, I didn't know that you were here, or had a thing with my brother." 

Jasper had his stare on him as well. "Yeah, we just got together." 

Ray nodded at that. 

Jasper and Riley got off the couch. 

After that, Jasper walked over as he stared at this older male, in the room. Not knowing him yet. 

"Oh, he's-" Ray started to talk, but got interrupted by Riley, although he didn't mind it much. 

"This is our friend, Lamar." 

Jasper was nodding, as he smiled again, and touched the brim of his gray fedora hat. "Nice to meet you." he had said. 

He seems to be a seventeen year old, with dark skin, black hair, and silver-ish eyes. Who's apparently rich (which he is), in appearance. 

It looked this way, to Lamar anyway. Which he'd be right.

Lamar was having a moment of awkwardness, not knowing how to act when they disturbed a scene. Then Jasper introduced himself.

\- "Uhm..Sup." Lamar greeted him with a nod.

Jasper had a smile, as he took off his dark gray jacket and fedora hat. He puts both down on that couch. He has a black tank top on (it was under the jacket). 

After he takes them off and puts each thing down, Jasper goes into the kitchen, to help Riley with the food.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Eventually, Ray was pulling him aside, to speak with Jasper. They were in his room now. 

"Jasper.." 

"I should've known that we would have this conversation, sooner or later. I know what you're thinking. You care about Riley, I get it. But I do too. I love him. I'II protect him, I won't ever hurt Riley. He's like my soulmate, he understands me." Jasper said to him. 

"I appreciate it, that you love him. I trust you with Riley and I know that you also care for my brother. So I'II let you two be together." Ray told him. 

Jasper was smiling. "Really?" 

Ray had another smile, as he nodded. "Of course, yeah." 

Jasper wraps his arms around Ray, giving him a hug. Then, he pulled away. "Thanks." 

"Hmm, now get out there, Riley is probably wondering where you went." Ray said, with a smile. 

Jasper laughed softly again. 

"You're probably right." 

They both walked out now, after that. 

Jasper headed back into that kitchen.

Ray sat down, on this couch, next to Lamar. 

They watched tv, with each other. 

While no one was looking, Ray got closer to Lamar, as he moved over to him.

Lamar was touching Ray, gently, when they had their short privacy. 

Ray smiled softly. He stayed there again. 


	20. Passionate & Such Gentleness ♡

**_Next afternoon, hours later -_ **

They're in the younger male's room, his door was locked as well. 

Both guys are naked, their boxers being the last clothes to be taken off and thrown onto the ground with the rest. 

They were touching and kissing each other, both of them wanting to get sexual, also very close. 

Ray had already slicked Lamar's shaft (which was hardening with every second) and covered it in lube. 

He got on top of him, on Lamar's lap and hips now, like last time. He takes off his hairtie, letting his long dark brown dreads down a bit. He stares at Lamar, putting a hand on the older male's chest, keeping himself balanced. He let out a moan as Lamar entered him. He moved upwards and downwards with him. 

Lamar was encouraged to use a little more strength this time. He still didn't want to hurt him though. He moaned quietly, his eyes sparking from lust. 

Ray noticed that, although he didn't mind this much, since the other male was still being slightly gentle with him. 

Lamar was lying on his back, on the bed now. 

Ray gripped Lamar's shoulders again, just like he had the first time they made love to each other. 

He arched his back, as he moaned again. He panted softly. He had closed his eyes, while Lamar was thrusting in him, he opened them now. 

His stare on his older lover again. 

Which made it so that Lamar had a perfect view of him. 

These nicely brown eyes, those dreads, that soft dark skinned body. 

Ray knew that Lamar could hear his breathing and moans, during their love making. 

He also didn't mind Lamar's staring, although he did get a slight blush of a reddish shade, it had appeared on his face after that. 

Lamar was moaning with him. He enjoyed seeing Ray enjoy himself. He was getting harder inside of this teenager. 

Ray felt himself getting warmer. He honestly loved the closeness, when he leaned down, giving another kiss to Lamar now. On the lips. He touched the side of this older male's neck as well. 

Their warm bodies are against each other again, their breaths and heartbeats mixed. It felt nice. 

After they pull apart, Ray let out a soft noise and a low moan with an even breath. He was moaning his lover's name. "Lamar~ So close.." 

Lamar was panting. He was still thrusting steadily. He grabbed Ray's shaft and began to stroke it to get him to cum. 

Ray lets out another moan and he came after that, eventually. 

He moans a bit, arching his body. 

Lamar couldn't hold it anymore. Ray's spasming muscles drove him over the edge and he came right after him, moaning again now. 

They relaxed, calming down, breathing ever so slightly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both guys calmed down, eventually. 

Ray lays down, on the bed, next to him. 

He lets Lamar clean him off with a cloth (after that older male takes off the used condom and throws it away). 

After that, they cuddled, both guys still fully awake. 

Ray nuzzled against him, then he moved on top of Lamar, leaning slightly over him. He started kissing Lamar's tattooed neck. He leaves a dark mark on the skin there. He had a smile, at his 'work of art'. 

Lamar grunted softly at the pinching sensation when Ray sucked his neck. He looked at him, from the corner of his eye, smirking tiredly. 

Ray kissed Lamar's lips again, after that, in a loving way. 

He puts his hand in this older male's. 

They both entangled their fingers together. 

Ray pulled apart, putting his forehead on the other male's. 

He stared into Lamar's eyes, as he smiled softly and warmly. He felt loved. 

This is the kind of intimacy that he wanted. 

Lamar pulled Ray closer to him with his free arm, his eyes still on him. His eyes were half-lidded. 

Ray noticed that Lamar was still awake, so he talked. 

"This is nice. Usually the guys I did stuff with, they would leave me, every time. None of them stayed. I wouldn't get to cuddle with, or kiss them, nothing. They'd also mark me, not the other way around. Like I was their property. Not a person, not a human being in their eyes.." he said to him, as he leaned against Lamar, trying to ignore the feeling of wanting to cry or fall apart. He knows that he's stronger than this. He takes a breath. 

Lamar leaned in to kiss Ray's forehead. He showed his affection by it. 

\- "Ya are a person, as important as anyone else. And ya mean so much to me, Ah' care about you.." he spoke to him. He had cupped his cheek.

Ray smiled at that, although he also breathed quietly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood.." 

\- "Ya ruined nothing." Lamar chuckled and pecked Ray's lips with a smile. 

Ray still had a smile. He leaned against him, as he's also kissing Lamar back, affectionately. 


	21. Brotherly Talk

It's night now, dark and probably cold out. 

Lamar had left earlier. 

Ray was still in his own room, with the door closed. 

He missed him already. He loved to be around the older male a lot. 

His heart ached at the lonely feeling. 

'Damnit, why did Lamar have to leave? When I wanted him to stay..' he thought, to himself. He wondered if Lamar was thinking about him. 

Ray sighed softly, closing his eyes. He stayed there, on his bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows. 

He was thinking a bit. He wants to cuddle him again, to feel Lamar's warmth and take in his lover's nice scent. He already felt comfortable around him, after all. He was loving their intimacy and how close they are. 

Ray smiled at his thoughts. 

After that, he snapped out of it, hearing someone had knocked on the door before coming in when noticing it wasn't locked. He saw that it was Riley.

Riley had a smile. 

"Hey, brother. Ray, what are you doing?" 

Ray noticed that, his brother's happiness, which also made him glad. He was smiling slightly. 

"Nothing much, Ri. I'm just laying here and thinking." 

"That's nice." Riley sat down, next to him now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their small talk, Riley talked again and seemed to be wanting to ask something. 

"Alright, I need to get this off my mind and I've been meaning to ask.. how's it going with Lamar?" 

Ray gets another smile himself. "It's been great. He treats me right and I'm actually happy with him. I feel loved, like it should be." 

Riley smiled warmly. "Aww.." 

Ray pushed him, playfully. "Shut it." 

Riley only smiles more.

Ray had a slight grin. "So, my turn to ask. How is it going with Jasper?" 

Riley blushed a bit, deeply, into a dark reddish shade. "It's nice with him, I feel like I love Jasper already. I mean I have been close friends with him for two years now, but this is different." 

Ray nodded at that. "I understand. I'm glad that he makes you feel this way. This is strange. I always thought that we would talk about girls. But here we are, talking about guys, although I don't mind it." 

Riley laughed softly, then he had another smile at the end. "Yeah." 

Ray hummed quietly, as he smiled silently again.


	22. Pain, His Past, & Making Love, Gently and Softly ♡

**_Three days later, in Ray's room again -_ **

They are on that bed, also sitting down now. 

Ray started kissing Lamar's neck, warmly, leaving a slight darkened marking on that skin there. 

He marked him. He also slipped a finger over Lamar's lower lip. 

Lamar was getting hard from their little foreplay. His breath was catching in his throat when Ray was marking him. 

Ray flirted with him for a bit longer, without talking. His eyes held a seductive-ness to it. He was kissing Lamar's lips again. 

He was deepening this kiss now, putting his tongue in that older male's slightly opened mouth. He rubbed it with Lamar's. He tried to dominate him. He stared deeply into Lamar's eyes. 

Lamar was losing his dominance, slowly, but certainly. He was surprised at first, trying to fight it, but it felt good. 

He moaned softly, staring back at him.

Ray smirked against Lamar's lips. 

Then, he pulls away again. He panted quietly. 

He was still staring at him. 

"You're mine." he had said, with a slight smile. 

Although, it was ruined by flashbacks racing through his mind. What he said, was bringing back bad memories. He started thinking. Ironically, strangely and twisted enough, those words that he said to Lamar were the same ones. That other guys had said to him. He's so fucked up.. But he is actually gentle towards Lamar and feels love for him. He had remembered his first time. It wasn't nice. 

Ray hadn't noticed, but he started shaking and trembling, almost about to cry.

Lamar was snapped out of it when he noticed Ray's sudden change right after those words. 

He felt the boy starting to tremble and tear up.

\- "Heyheyhey.. It's okay, Ray.. Everythin's okay.." He told him, with a calming voice. 

Ray felt that. He calmed down, just slightly, in Lamar's arms. He snapped out of it now. "..sorry." 

Lamar pulled Ray close to him, in a hug.

\- "Ah'm here.." He hummed, rubbing circles on Ray's back, like he had done days earlier. Being caring and calming, safe.

Ray feels better at that. He talked again. "Lamar, when was your first time?" he asked him.

\- "My first time?" Lamar raised his brow, beginning to hum in thought.

\- "Well..if Ah'm not wrong it was uhm.. when Ah' was 13, 14.." He recalled.

\- "We used to do crazy stuff, can't remember everythin' that clearly." He smirked.

\- "But one Ah' remember was with my first girlfriend.. That was when Ah' was 16.. Maybe the first time it wasn't just awkward pumps and ya get some road rash afterwards." he added, snorting.

Ray would've laughed at this, if he was in the mood to. Instead he just nodded, in slight understanding. 

He thought to himself, then he talked again. 

There was sadness in his eyes, remembering it. 

"When I lost my virginity..I was fourteen..and it was with an older man. I was so scared, I didn't know what was happening. I just remember the pain that I was in and his grin.." 

His eyes got dark and faded, slightly, like when they first met each other.

Lamar sighed sadly, looking at him now.

\- "Ah'm..so sorry.." he said, with a quiet voice.

Ray heard him. He talked silently now. "I've been with so many guys, that my body is tainted and dirty.." he also said, quietly again. He repeated similarly. Just like last time. 

\- "That's not true.." Lamar said, cupping Ray's cheek.

\- "They're the dirty ones.. Not you.. That could never taint ya.. Trust me.." He told him.

Ray listened to him, nodding to that. "..but out of all those guys, you're the one that caught my eye. Because you actually care about me." 

He got closer to him, kissing Lamar again. 

After he pulled apart, Ray put his forehead against Lamar's. He was staring in this older male's eyes. "..I love you." he said 

Lamar swallowed, feeling his heart race when Ray said that. He pulled away, but only to kiss Ray's forehead. 

\- "Ah'..love ya too, Ray.." 

Ray was happy to hear that. 

He sighed softly, in thought. He stared at him, silently. Then, he kissed him again. 

"Fuck me." he said to Lamar, after he pulled apart from his lips. 

That's how he dealt with everything, having sex, it distracted him from his thoughts. Or anything bad that he thinks about. Sex, smoking, drinking alcohol, cutting himself. He does it all to get away from that inner pain in his heart. 

Although he really wanted to feel closeness with his lover again now. He leaned in, leaving another kiss, on Lamar's shoulder this time. "You're the nicest guy that I've been with, in this way. It always feels good with you. And I know that you're still hard.." His voice had a quietness to it a bit. Again. 

Lamar kissed Ray back, being gentle with him. He cupped Ray's cheek again, looking at him when he spoke his mind. 

\- "We don't have to, you don't have to push yourself." 

Ray was still staring at him, kissing Lamar again. 

After that, he pulled apart from this older dark-skinned male's lips to talk. 

He eyed him, also silently. "I want to. Please, Lamar. I want you." he said to him. He really wanted to. He wants to distract himself from these thoughts in his mind. 

Lamar looked him in the eyes. He nodded shortly, believing that Ray was okay and sure about this. He leaned in, to kiss him, passionately.

Ray was kissing him as well, then he pulled away from Lamar, eventually. He stripped himself bare.

Lamar was taking his own clothes off too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, they are both naked now. 

Lamar had already put on a condom and lubed his shaft. He prepared Ray slightly with his fingers, until after a few seconds or so, pulling them out again and getting on top of him. 

Ray hadn't mind and waited patiently for Lamar to get closer to him, he was lying on his back and on the bed. 

\- "Are you sure?" Lamar hummed softly, his eyes still on him. He had guided his erection on Ray's entrance.

Ray nodded at that. Honestly he thought it was adorable how much that Lamar cares about him. He loved it too. 

He snaps out of it, feeling a thrust inside him as he lets out a moan. He puts his legs over Lamar's thighs.

Lamar grunted softly, closing his eyes for a second. Ray's tightness felt so amazing that he could've came just by that if he didn't make an effort to this.

But he preferred to last and please Ray. Taking it in a slow and satisfying way was better. Of course quickies were a different story.

Lamar began to thrust into Ray, slowly and steady. He was taking his time to pull himself almost out and then push back deep inside of him.

He watched Ray, enjoying the reaction that he was getting. He also breathed softly at every thrust.

Ray arched his body, at each thrust in him. He closed his eyes. He was flustered at Lamar's staring and the way he fucked him. 

Although he didn't mind it. Lamar was great at having sex, especially with him. 

He loved it, every second with him felt so good and very loving. He blushed a bit, a reddish shade on his dark skin, his face heated up just ever so slightly. 

Lamar noticed Ray's blush. He leaned in to kiss him, slipping his tongue into Ray's mouth. He tasted him, tangling his tongue with him. He kissed him until they both were breathless. Then, he pulled apart from it again now. 

\- "Ah' love you.." He moaned softly, picking his pace. 

Ray was still blushing. He feels happiness, hearing that from him. "I love you too." 

After that, Ray reached out, wanting him closer. 

When Lamar finally leaned down, he wrapped his arms around the older male's shoulders. 

Ray pulled him close and kissed him again. He had a smile now, in between that kiss, and their lips. 

He was being clingy right now, which was slightly unusual for him (sometimes), but he felt comfortable with Lamar.

Lamar slowed his pace a little bit when he was pulled close. He did the same as earlier, making deeper thrusts, lovingly yet passionately. 

Ray pulled apart from this kiss, eventually. He was arching his back, moaning a bit, softly. 

"Lamar~" he said, in a low noise now. 

He moaned again, after that. He's nearing his climax already. Loving these deep and passionate thrusts. 

Lamar kept doing the exact same thing. He was moaning too, sweat breaking from his skin. 

He watched Ray as he climaxed.

Ray moans and arches himself one last time as he came. He covered his lower stomach.

Lamar kept thrusting a few more times until he came, letting out a soft groan. 

After a few seconds, he pulled out and cleaned himself.

Ray was just watching him. 

Thankfully he was cleaned by Lamar with a small cloth too. 

He had his stare on this other dark-skinned male as Lamar lays down with him. 

They both had calmed down. 

Both of them were back in their boxers, having a blanket halfway over them as well. 

Ray and Lamar were staying awake, not feeling sleepy. Just enjoying each other being there. 

They are also cuddling now. 

Ray snuggled, nuzzled against Lamar, taking in that older male's warmth and scent. He was loving it. He stayed there, close to him again.

Lamar stroked Ray's hair, softly. He was trying hard not to fall asleep, his hand stopping every now and then, his eyes closing. 

Ray kissed him, trying to keep Lamar awake, not wanting to be alone in that silence, because he knows that he won't be able to sleep peacefully yet and he wanted to talk to him about something. 

He knew that this probably wasn't a good time to have a conversation like this. 

But he thought that Lamar should know and talking about how he felt usually helped him feel better. He was feeling slightly better after making love with Lamar. Although he still wants to talk to him a bit more. 

Ray ran his fingers down Lamar's chest, as he traced that dark skin. His stare wasn't on him, while he started to talk again, breaking this silence between them. When Lamar was awake more. 

"Do you remember what I told you earlier? About the guy who forced me to have sex with him, when I was fourteen.." Ray said, quietly. He looked at him and saw Lamar nodded his head. Staying silent, but letting him know that he remembered. "Do you wanna know what happened..?" he asked him, as well. He felt like he needed to get it off his chest, but he was asking first, before talking about it. He feels like he wants to, slightly.

Lamar listened to Ray, watching him now.

\- "Speak your mind." he hummed softly again.

Ray also nodded, slowly. He stared down and talked again, in a still quiet voice. 

"I knew him. I actually thought that he was different. Which he was. He wasn't like my birth mother's boyfriends. They always tried to beat me up, get in fights with me. He didn't. Back then, my older brother was there for me, when it came to nearly getting beaten by them. But Rio couldn't protect me from this man. His name was Cole, or better yet, Mr. Owens. Since he was my teacher. He taught English. He said that I was special. I don't know if he was lying and trying to just sweet talk me. Or if he meant it and every nice thing that he did for me, because he actually cared. I admired him. He made me feel safe and loved. That someone, other than my brothers, was caring towards me. But that got taken away.. One day, he asked me to stay after class. I didn't mind. We were only talking. Like we always did. It was getting dark out and started to rain. I told him that I had to get home, my brothers would start worrying about me. I thought he was gonna suggest driving me to my house, like he had done twice before. I trusted him, that he wouldn't hurt me, to be the last person to ever do it..but I was wrong. He pulled me back inside and raped me.." 

After saying that, Ray stayed silent again. His eyes darkened, just like awhile ago. 

Lamar held him close, but let him talk. He felt sad and angered by what had happened to him. 

"..I think if I had met you when I was fourteen, we would have probably been friends, maybe still close. You'd be like another brother to me. Although this is nice too. But, I've been wondering, thought about it. If we met back then, would you have saved me? Like my older brother did, or even before it happened.." Ray also said to him, asking this to Lamar. 

Lamar blinked, taking a breath, before he answered.

\- "Ray.. Ya would always be my first priority.. Ah'd protect you, Ah'd give my life for ya.." 

"That's good to hear. I do like what we have now. I'm glad that I know you, Lamar. Because of you, my sadness and inner pain gets less every time we're around each other. I feel better. I'm happy that you're in my life." Ray talked again, as he smiled softly. 

Lamar began to smile more, sighing softly in relief. 

\- "Ah'm glad.." He hummed, staring at him. 

Ray smiled at that. He was staying close to him, loving being in Lamar's arms. 

It was a warm feeling, mixed in with how safe he felt with Lamar. 

Ray also wrapped his own arms around him, just like earlier. He closed his eyes again now. He felt loved and comfortable with him. 

He feels at peace too. He hummed softly with his eyes still shut. 

A peaceful silence between them.

Lamar nuzzled against Ray's neck, kissing it, also softly. 

Ray had a smile, while still shutting his eyes. 

They cuddled again now, feeling the warmth of their bodies being very close. 

Eventually, after awhile, they both fall asleep together. Peacefully even too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter xD 💜


	23. Emotionally Sad & Staying Close

**_Next day, early afternoon -_ **

Although Ray was getting better and happier, sometimes he still gets sad. 

Ray was with Lamar again and in a mood that the older male wasn't sure what it was. 

This younger guy was wearing a dark gray sweater, instead of his usual black hoodie.

Ray pushed Lamar down, to lay on his back, on the couch. He got on top of him, lying on Lamar. He puts his face into the older male's tank top now. 

He wasn't shaking anymore (like he was, last time), but he bit his lip, staying quiet. He closed his eyes. He started crying, tears falling down. He hasn't cried in awhile. He just felt numb from everything. But with Lamar, he feels like he could really let it out and be himself around him. He cries silently, as he gripped onto some of this soft fabric, of that piece of clothing.

Lamar lowered his hand onto Ray's head, slowly, stroking those dreadlocks. He wanted to soothe the boy somehow. His other hand was on Ray's back, his arm wrapped around him. He was holding Ray close, hugging him. He held Ray against him.

Ray rested his head on this older male's chest. He opened his eyes and resisted the urge to rub them. He stayed there. 

He heard Lamar's heartbeat, loving it as much as his warmth and scent. He looked at him. He stared at Lamar, deeply. 

"You're very warm, I love it." He meant that, he really loved it. He was still staring at him, with red and teary eyes, mixed it with something else. An emotion. It was a certain look. Of him feeling loved and loving Lamar. His feelings were genuine. He truly loves him. "I love you, Lamar." 

Lamar looked at Ray, he gave a small smile to him. 

\- "It's okay..everything will be alright." He hummed softly. 

\- "Ah' love ya too, Ray.." He added, hugging Ray tightly against him and kissing Ray's head.

\- "Ah' really do.." He murmured. 

Ray had a slight smile at that. 

He reached over and grabbed the other male's face with his hands, gently. 

Then, he leaned in, kissing him. Lovingly. 

Lamar kissed Ray back, holding him against his chest, tightly. He was being gentle. 

Ray appreciated and loved that. He still kissed him, starting to deepen it. He also was putting his fingers through Lamar's hair, with gentleness again. 

Lamar opened his mouth more, letting Ray push his tongue in. He met Ray's tongue, massaging it with his own. He let a soft sigh out. 

Ray made a low noise as well. 

After they pulled apart, Ray kept his stare on him. He talked quietly. 

"Don't leave me ever, please..promise me that you won't.." 

Lamar gave him a smile, cupping Ray's face and bringing them close, pressing their foreheads together. 

\- "Ray, Ah'll never do that." he hummed softly.

Ray breathed quietly. He smiled softly. 

He puts his face in Lamar's neck, slightly snuggled and nuzzled against him, on that dark skin there. 

"Can we stay like this? Just a little bit longer.." 

Lamar moved his arms to wrap around Ray's body, hugging him again now. 

\- "Sure thing." he told him and kissed Ray's cheek. 

Ray had a smile again. He felt slight happiness in his heart. He shut his eyes, a second time. He slowly falls asleep, silently. 

He stayed there, sleeping, breathing calmly and also peacefully. 


End file.
